Resurrection
by Hexell
Summary: Her world died when he did. If he returns, will she? HGSS ; HPDM ; multiple character death ; rated for multiple sex scenes, including slash ; Angst / Romance / Humour / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort ; WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Resurrection

**Genre**: Angst / Romance / Humour / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Her world died when he did. If he returns, will she?

**Status:** Work In Progress

**Warning:** If you are not a fan of slash (meaning male/male sex), please refrain from reading this just so you can flame afterward. Otherwise, welcome!

**A/N:** This is far from being perfect. I know the major ratings say this is Romance and Humour but in the first few chapters, as well as throughout the story, angst will appear as well. I know where I am heading with this story, although it will take me some time to get there. I have written about ten chapters so far. This takes place after Deathly Hallows, although events are a little bit different. The main idea is the same, though. _Italics_ = memories. Feel free to give me your advice, opinions... just don't flame, it's pointless. Oh, and one more thing: some characters are highly ooc, the explanation being that certain events change a person forever.

Enjoy your reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, nor do I intend to gain anything by writing this. I do, however, own the idea.

* * *

**Resurrection – Chapter 1**

There were no words left in her mind, none at all, to describe the sheer desperation she felt every single night. Her dreams, nightmares more like it, made her scream, voicing all her pain. Her soul was screaming as well, threatening with spiritual suicide if the torture wouldn't stop.

In all her nocturne visions, regardless of their nature: lucid or asleep, she could see his blood trickling down his chest just as he fell to the floor. His face was void of any emotion, his life was about to end and all he could do was to tell her in a fading voice:

"_Miss Granger, you've done it. There is something you don't know. You have no idea how to save me... I'm proud of you, only for that."_

_He smiled, and had she not been taken out by force, she would have spent her entire eternity trying to figure out what she could have done to help him._

* * *

Some time during the following year, the scene must have taken different shades of truth. But the essential piece of information that remained was genuine. He did smile. Perhaps Harry was there or perhaps Ron was there. Maybe he didn't say that, or maybe he cursed her forever. But the way her heart crumbled with the realization once everything was over was true. The way she wanted to yell at his body was true. The fact that his body was not there when she managed to go back was true as well.

All she did was weep. Hidden cries in her bed during night, when nobody could hear her, nobody could question her. Nobody could even notice her wet pillows, dirtied with mascara remnants; because there was nobody for her to share a bed with, nobody to share a life with. All that she had left were a cat, her books, Clayderman and wine. A lot of wine.

Tonight, she would meet him. Just because he was a Slytherin. Just because her nightmare was one too.

* * *

She decided against Apparition. She was not concentrated; it was Friday and all week she had memories to deal with. Hermione Granger was a tired person, so close to a mental breakdown.

Her parents sent her a letter, all the way from Australia where they remained after the War. They told her about how retirement is doing so much for them and about the way they're closer now that they have more time. Just as a hint, they added that she should find someone too. She scribbled something long enough and sent it through Muggle mail, not really caring about their innuendos.

As she walked down the street to get to the small pub, her eyes lost focus and her feet took over, vaguely controlled by a small part of her brain that has done that before. She let her thoughts linger in the depths of her soul. She concluded there was not a difference between her soul and her mind. Not anymore. What was left of her mind was merely a masochist bitch; it inflicted pain upon its soul just to have it come back at it, hurting it as well.

Hermione thought about this time and again. It wasn't the case where she had a schoolgirl crush on her professor. It wasn't the case where she swore undying love for him. She didn't care for him that way. All she ever saw in him was a debate partner; a brilliant one; a person that she could speak to about academic related topics. He was her friend. A twisted, sarcastic friend.

She felt a hand pressed upon her shoulder and jumped a bit at the contact. That was the signal she needed to come back to reality and leave regret aside for a little while.

"Malfoy."

Old habits die hard. She thought of her professor and smiled in spite of her pain.

"Granger."

Yes, old habits die hard.

* * *

"I don't want a job, I've told you before..."

"Your money will eventually run out, I believe you are aware of that, right?"

"I am very aware of that, just as much as I am aware of the fact that I could live off your money."

He snorted and looked at her, a strange warmth clouding his eyes. She smiled at him, one of those small, real and very rare smiles.

"You need to do something; otherwise insanity will get you eventually. Speaking to Potter and me from time to time does not help you, as much as both of us want it."

"I have a hard time imagining you two sharing information about me... Did you tell him?"

Draco Malfoy was a calm person. Smug and independent, as of after the war, he grew up into a decent human being. Slytherin features remained imprinted in his behaviour, minus pureblood supremacy crap. He was the first one to make her react, he was the first one to make Harry smile after the loss of Ginny, he was the first one to apologize, and that in itself was enough to put aside years of differences ; there were too many casualties in the war to ignore possible friendships. And the way he said it was honest, his eyes, usually so cold, betrayed him for once and no one could deny his remorse.

He was a different person. Life for Hermione Granger was surreal. Just as it was for Draco.

"There is nothing to tell, Granger, and you know it."

"I think I know more than you think I actually know."

"You make me dizzy, you impossible woman!"

"Malfoy, I have to say it: I love your way with words."

As he laughed, she recalled the time she was rendered speechless by his unnatural behaviour. It was the beginning of November and she missed Hogwarts more than ever. Finishing school was not something she wished for; it meant she had to change her life again, and changes were not something she wished. Not with the upcoming war and with uncertainty about future. She was out with Harry on their only free day. Order duties took up all of their time and anything else had to wait until Thursday.

_They were in Muggle London, looking for clothes for Harry when she felt someone watching them. The feeling was all too familiar, considering she had felt it for years in Potions classes, when a certain someone was trying to get the best out of her. She led Harry on a small alley and heard footsteps behind them. With two steps, her wand was pressed against the stranger's cheek and her smile was insane._

_"Be fast, I'm pissed off and cold. Speak or die."_

_"Feisty Gryffindors never change, do they, Granger?"_

_"No, they don't, Malfoy. And neither do selfish Slytherins. Now speak."_

_She remembered Harry smirking at the scene, knowing fully well she could handle it all. She was fast and as far as he knew, she was suffering of massive PMS. That was a lethal combination._

_"Let me finish, then kill me if you still feel the need, Granger."_

_She nodded and pressed her wand further in his cheek._

_"I need to apologize to quite a lot of people ­– let me finish, damn it! As I was saying... I know fully well words don't count at times but right now I need you to believe me. Life has not been fair to neither of us, and while you had to fight the evil bastard, I had to fight my own family in a way they would not notice. I had to stay focused on real life, not on ideologies and promises of better blood. Fuck it all, it's still red and it still stains, no matter who it belongs to! You might not forgive me, but I needed you to know that I am sorry. I could use your help into hiding, but in case you don't believe me, which I think is extremely possible; I can do it on my own. That or die, but at least I'm free."_

_She didn't move while he delivered his speech. Harry, on the other hand, lifted an eyebrow and even smirked at some parts. But no one saw what she saw in Draco's eyes that day: the raw feeling, burning in the grey, melting the steel shell and speaking the truth, yelling the truth in their faces. She lowered her wand and huffed. She hated her period._

_"Harry needs new jeans, I need a man opinion. Move it."_

"–because penguins can fly, right?"

"Yes, we should have wine."

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

She shook her head and blinked a couple of times to frighten her tears. It was not the time or place for an emotional breakdown. She did that in her bed, in the solitude of her bed.

"Let's go home, Hermione."

She closed her eyes. The simple fact he offered her his assistance made her eyes water. She stood and let him lead the way. Her mind could only see one face. A smiling one. A dead one.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mirrors are a shell's worst enemies. They reflect all the imperfections of emptiness and unfortunately, there is always one soul fragment that feels it all and shrinks in pain as it washes it over and over, eroding its pale skin. Harry broke all the mirrors from his parents' house the second night after his victory over the Dark Lord. Because his skin was already too eroded.

The images floated in his head like little snowflakes that never melted. He spent the year after struggling with remorse, for he would have preferred to die with her. Ginny was all he wanted from the whole wizarding world deal. She was all he dreamt of; his entire life started revolving around her. He considered the war a job, a daily job he needed to attend for a payment, be it the welfare of the entire magical world, or just the rare funny moments they shared.

There was nothing in the whole universe to prepare him for the endless abyss that dug itself in his heart the moment she fell to the ground with a small thump, as to not attract any attention at all. He watched her close her eyes and knew he lost, no matter how many dark wizards he killed. For he killed the only one that mattered, and it had not been enough. People were gathering to hug him, to hug each other. He answered and waited for somebody to notice; when finally, the distinct scream of her mother was heard, he smiled to himself in a twisted manner, and sat down near Hermione to mourn together. They only had each other left.

Ron, Ginny, the torments from Snape, people that fought for him to succeed, all were gone in flashes of green, in strikes of red, in screams of evil. He stayed drunk most of the time, consuming massive quantities of alcohol, avoiding everyone that wanted to talk to him by setting up wards on his house and spending night after night in a haze of red hair that seemed to envelop him in its surreal world.

One night, he woke up after another wedding dream and stretched his hand to the place where his Firewhisky bottle was. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand instead of the coolness of the glass. Putting on his glasses, Hermione's tresses shadowed his face and he didn't have time to say anything as her lips crashed down onto his. For unknown reasons, he answered to her desperate kiss, fighting her tongue back with his own. He caught her wild hair into his fist and pulled her close, sitting her in his lap, releasing so much pain in just a crazy kiss. Oh yes, looking back, he knows they were on the verge of insanity. Looking even closer, he realizes he knew that night that if they didn't let it out, it would blow in their faces.

"_Do you want to stop?" she asked him._

"_Will this count as more than a friendly fuck tomorrow?" he asked back._

"_No, we'll still be Harry and Hermione, just that we'll be a little bit less sad."_

"_Good."_

His hands moved fast and unbuttoned her black shirt, her mourning shirt. He remembered briefly that the only other person that wore this type of shirts was Snape. As if he always mourned something that he lost. His thoughts were pushed aside as her fingers wrapped themselves around his erection, squeezing increasingly tighter by every second. He undressed her and rolled over so she was under him. His kisses went lower on her breasts, taking his time for each of them. But that was not what she wanted.

"_Just fill the emptiness already, Harry."_

So he entered her, painfully slow, toying with her breast and fondling her firm legs; she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having something familiar in her, rather than a complete stranger in a pub. Her nails entered his flesh slightly and moved down on his chest while her inner muscles tightened and caught him in her moisture like a mad animal confined in its greatest and most dangerous pleasure: a cage.

He started moving, meeting her hot skin with harder and harder thrusts. Her eyes remained closed while her nails scratched him desperately for release. He bent over her and licked her lower lip, making her moan in surprise. He stopped for the briefest of moments, grabbing her chin in his hand and speaking in a low, dangerous voice.

"_Open them. Open your eyes Hermione. My name is Harry and we are fucking senselessly. Now open those haunted eyes and stare at me as I ravage you completely."_

She did, and the lust he found in them was enough to help him set his mind. He picked up his pace again, raising her from the bed and holding her closer to his body, feeling her rapid pulse. Her moans tickled his ears, and not for the shortest of seconds did he imagine she was someone else. Hermione was there, the source of his momentary desires, giving into his maniacal wishes, plunging in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. Because every tomorrow was different since they lost the lives that were supposed to be part of theirs. She touched his face and whispered in a deep and lustful voice that she needed to finish. She needed the release. And so he moved even faster, listening to her breath and losing all self control as she squeezed him hard in an attempt to feel more of him. Harry knew that was the first and the last time he was going to come inside Hermione and kissed the top of her head fondly, moving slowly out of her and watching her sit in a more comfortable position. She took his wand and summoned her cigarette package. She lit one and closed her eyes in pleasure of smoke invading her lungs, moving on to her blood. She gave him the look and he was not going to ask. Yet.

"_Are you ok?" he asked her._

"_Gods, if I knew sex with you could be so satisfying, I would have made us friends with benefits long time ago..."_

He laughed at that, seeing Hermione without her everlasting mask was refreshing. Harry was sure she was going to be this way starting with the fall of the Dark Lord. He wondered fugitively just how many masks fell, how many lives ended or changed, how many souls cried each night, shattered in thousands of pieces on the floors of depression.

"_You've changed..."_

"_No, Harry that is what I was long before... But back then, there was a reason for me to smile, to study; because back then, I had a life to expect. Something that would unwrap itself right in front of my eyes and let me step on it with confidence. I am smart. Oh, that I am! But what good will it do for me now, when there is nothing but tomorrow? And tomorrow is different every day."_

"_I was blind; I must have been blind not to see the real you..."_

"_There is no real and fake me, Harry. There is merely Hermione Granger. Smart Hermione Granger, yes, but she has masks. She wore many of them: the smiling mask, the bitchy mask, the nerd mask. Deep inside my soul, there is no mask for me to wear. That is why I am here, in your bed, smoking and playing movies in my brain for my mind eye to watch."_

"_I need you to be ok..."_

"_Oh, don't you worry for me. I deal with it all. What __**I**__ need is a sane Harry; one that will not go insane or turn dark; one that will not drown his pitiful self in alcohol and wait help and support from a broken witch. She's gone, Harry, just like Ron is. Just like Severus Snape is. They are all fucking gone. And guess who are the people left to grieve them, to show compassion? We are, Harry. Deal with it!"_

He smiled at the memory, looking straight ahead, in the fire. Its liveliness was amazing and he has asked himself many times in his solitude nights how something dead could be so much alive. He often thought about Draco Malfoy and rows, endless rows of memories flew freely into his mind. Harry never bothered to push them out. They were his daily TV programme.

* * *

His arms held her tightly while she trembled, sobbing her sadness away. Images flashed in front of her eyes. The same images she dreamt of, and thought of all day long. Draco let her sleep on the couch when she finally passed out from exhaustion and walked to the fireplace. She needed somebody else besides him. _He_ needed somebody else to support him. To care...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's quite sad to see only one review but I'll keep publishing until it is finished. Maybe somewhere along the way, people will like it more.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The flames that he admired so much changed colour and proved him once more that life was a huge and terrifying coincidence. There he was, thinking about Malfoy again when he showed up, looking as good as always, dressed in his Muggle clothes. Harry figured fast enough that they went out yet again. He had nothing against it. It was harsh surviving the loss of close people. Hating somebody took too much energy. Besides, there was nothing to hate about Draco Malfoy anymore. Everything he knew about the Slytherin who was currently dusting himself off was changed.

"Hello, Draco."

He didn't look up, but merely sipped his Firewhisky further, like he did every night after work. Hermione was right; he needed to move on, so he chose his work to take his mind off all of the pressure. Being a teacher for those who were devoted enough as to become Aurors was something that suited him, mostly because he kept himself in shape without the actual danger and formalities a real job would include. Sometimes, though, he needed the adrenaline that hunting offered him so he would go on missions. With him.

"Harry."

"Have a sit, have a glass."

Draco took on his invitation and sat next to him on the couch. He took a large gulp of his drink and without even looking up, he asked:

"Are you ever going to look at me?"

Harry smiled but didn't answer, choosing to indulge in another memory he was fond of. Just like Hermione, Fridays were his recalling days. Led by the echo of Draco's voice, still lingering in his ears, he remembered the day when the two of them threw everything aside.

Harry has always trusted Hermione. Sometimes his rash actions may have said something different, but the only person he had ever fully trusted was Hermione. That eventful Thursday that they chose for a quick shopping session, much to her chagrin, was the day he knew he was right to trust her. He followed her on the alley when they heard footsteps and had enough faith in her senses as to let her take action. He controlled his reactions well and listened to what Malfoy had to say because he knew. Deep inside he knew all along the pressure that was put on Draco, the expectations that all the community had of him. He knew Malfoy could be trusted, even if just for Hermione's claiming of seeing it in his eyes.

"I still have the jeans."

"Are you ever going to look at me?"

Harry lifted his head and turned a bit to his right, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"I am not avoiding your look, Draco. It's just... there is something that needs to be said, and I know that looking into your eyes will not help me; it will just make me blurt it when the time is wrong; like now."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked sideways to meet Harry's glance. The beginning of a smirk was starting to form on his face and he could see it in the green eyes: he was about to say it. Loud and clear, as if nothing ever stood between them. No social differences, no different beliefs, no different friend choices. Nothing.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden his words were covered by a pair of cold lips and all that was left to be heard was the cluttering of the glass on the floor. They stayed locked in the timid kiss for a couple of seconds until Harry pulled back and muttered the remaining words of his mini speech.

"–like you a lot."

He smirked back at Draco and grabbed his hair in his fist, pulling him closer, meeting his awaiting slightly parted lips. Without any warning, Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, taking control over the situation. Pushing the blond Slytherin against the end of the coach, he straddled him and looked him in the eyes.

"Now that I looked at you, it will be hard for me to look elsewhere."

"That's a feature I could get used to... You know, _Potter_, I never took you for the dominant type."

"I'm sure you were too busy watching my awesome body to notice my leader qualities during the war. "

"Of course."

His grey eyes softened and Harry knew once more Hermione was right. Draco was indeed different.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"Aren't the signs obvious?"

"Terribly obvious, if I dare say so."

"Good, because that's what you do to me."

And nothing else mattered, as their tongues started their playful battle, circling each other with a passion that neither has found before. Harry's hands moved fast, unbuttoning Draco's shirt, feeling his chest, growing accustomed to the softness of his skin. The smell of cologne invaded his nostrils, going straight to his soul, maddening it, waking it up from what seemed to be an eternal sleep. They both realized that everything that was going to happen was more than a release they needed. It represented all the fears, hatred, secret admiration, and taunts they had to go through school. All of that plus a generous amount of attraction. It didn't have to be an ordinary relationship, because they were no ordinary people.

Draco's pushed the brunette off of him and forgetting all his supposedly superiority, kneeled in front of the couch, unzipping Harry's jeans. He kissed the top of his erection, starting to lick it up and down. He heard a guttural moan and felt his own erection pulse in the rhythm of Harry's heartbeat. Taking all the length in his mouth, Draco moved his head up and down, drowning in the sound of moans.

"Draco... Draco, I'm going to­–"

He moved even faster and when a pair of hands found their way to his blond tresses, he knew his job was nearly done. A stream of hot and sour liquid flooded his mouth, making him lose his mind. Nothing compared with the satisfaction he felt for offering such a great pleasure to the man that was currently panting on the couch.

Caught in the incredible sensation, he didn't feel somebody was pushing him on the carpet until it was much too late. Hot kisses placed upon his jaw made him gasp, as Harry's hot hands burnt the skin on his abs. With two quick moves, Draco found himself being undressed and his erection caressed in the most of tender touches. The palm was not soft, neither did he expect it to be, but it all added to the pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Harry mirrored his question.

"More than anything in my life, except maybe for the time I apologized."

"Turn over, then."

He obeyed and felt his hips being raised towards his _leader_. He heard a mutter and a warm liquid filled his entrance right before one of Harry's fingers found its way inside, stretching him and making him sigh in pleasure. Another one followed and in no time, Harry entered him slowly, forwarding to his very core. He felt circles being drawn on the small of his back, trying to ease the pain. Once he grew accustomed to being filled to no limit, he moved experimentally, signaling the beginning of a round of hot and steamy sex.

Harry thought for a faint moment that his head was going to explode. He recomposed himself and started thrusting faster and faster, until the Slytherin's moans threatened to deafen him. His hand grabbed Draco's erection and started rubbing it in the same time with his thrusts.

"Harry... Harry. Damn it, _Potter!"_

For an unknown reason, he felt the need to thrust deeper and pulled the blonde closer, touching him in places he didn't know existed. Then everything lost sense and he came violently, feeling his hand covered in Draco's cum. With great effort, he pulled out and turned him over; licking his fingers, he lay down near the man and rested his head on his arm.

"No matter what you call me, Potter always drives me insane. Old habits die hard..."

"Now you sound like Granger. But there's no way in Hell she would be _such_ a great lay."

"Not _that_ good, but she's got her talents..."

"And you would know that because?"

"Own experience, of course."

"You really are a man-whore, aren't you?"

"I could have been, have I not been more in love with somebody..."

"You said you like me."

"I might have lied"

"So you don't like me?"

"No. I'm falling for you... Have been for some time"

"What about Ginny?"

"Somebody smart once told me she's dead, and there hasn't been the time yet for that person to be mistaken. I'm not expecting you to reciprocate my feelings, I know this is not exactly the type of re–"

A hand covered his mouth and with insecure eyes, Harry watched Draco turn on a side and face him.

"You should try to stop talking from time to time; it might actually do you some good. Listen to me. I might have passed for the submissive type, but you know me and my love for power. Good power, of course. I will tell you this only once, because I still reserve the right to be a coldhearted bastard. I don't care what type of relationship you offer me, as long as I can be with you and as long as you care for me back. Get it?"

He wanted to agree, but was brought to silence once more by a pair of lips crushing his own. For the moment he would moan as an answer because really, there was nothing left to be said.

* * *

The sound of her own screaming woke her up, just as she was about to stretch her hand and grab his collar; to pull him closer. But her hand was dissolved and he fell in the endless pit of darkness. She opened her eyes and realized Draco was not there anymore. She got up and looking around, decided there would be only one place for her to be. Harry.

As she stepped out of the fire, dusting her shirt off, the image that welcomed her made her bite her lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape. Draco was hugging Harry in his sleep, both covered by a fluffy looking blanket. She lay down at a comfortable distance from the two, another memory filling her head. The memory had the label "Draco Malfoy – deeds" in her mind and it was opened quite often, as she liked to remind herself she was right. It was one of the things that kept her alive.

After Severus Snape's death, she thought life could still carry some meaning. She would mourn him, cry for him in the night but during daytime, her time will be occupied by her friends. After Ginny Weasley's death, she was pretty sure she was never going to have any other female friends ever again but she was still going to have a constant reminder of her flaunting his hair in front of her eyes. After Ronald Weasley's death, her life had no meaning, she had no walls to lean on and the ground beneath her feet metamorphosed into water. But the worst part was that after the initial shock, she stopped reacting. She was numb and all she ever did was cry herself to sleep in the middle of the night.

Her meals were eaten without any actual meaning. People were asking her questions that a little robot placed in her brain was answering. She often forgot her own name and she never, no matter what, reacted to anything. Her feelings were shut down. They have tried countless times to wake up something inside her but whatever populated her insides had long fled.

That period was a mysterious fog through which her life travelled, forced by its natural course; however, there was one night she was not going to forget. Because during that night, she showed emotion; unrefined, brutal emotion. Draco Malfoy entered the little reading room in Sirius's old house, banging the door. She barely blinked and kept pretending to read one of the novels.

"_You are the dumbest person I have ever met. Not smart, no, you are not smart. You are stupid. So stupid you make me sick. You don't care, do you? That they died? That their corpses are being eaten by maggots, somewhere in damp soil? You selfish bitch! You gave up suffering in favour of becoming numb. You refused to feel anything. You coldhearted–"_

She broke.

"_SHUT UP! SH–SH–SHUT UP! You don't know how I feel; you have no idea how broken I am! You don't know ANYTHING about my selfishness, about my numbness. You don't know SHIT! So shut it, you little piece of shit and let me pretend to live. Does it look like a real activity to you? The fact that I am sitting with a book open in front of me? Does that resemble something a normal person would do after witnessing the deaths of her friends? Do you think I __**want**__ it to be like this? Do you think I __**want**__ my soul to be stilled? I CAN'T FUCKING FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE!"_

She took her wand and for a moment he thought she was going to hex him. Instead she opted for the wall, making it explode. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes were wide open, looking at him in shock.

"_You... made... me... react."_

"_Fix the wall and drink the brandy I poured for you."_

She fell asleep thinking madly about how that has been the only time she raised her voice or acted violently. After that she was alive again, but a large part of her was asleep. They usually call it soul.

* * *

In the Headmistress's office, Minerva spat her tea on the man in front of her.

"Bloody Hell, are you trying to kill me? I'm not that young anymore, you idiot!"

"Easily noticeable."

She threw the cup at him, hitting his chest.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"If I didn't have a good memory, I'd say we had quite a wild night." She said, looking at the startled faces of the last two men in her life. "No," she laughed "we didn't shag like rabbits. You did. I just came here because I couldn't stand being alone. And don't give me that looks, I knew before you did that you had feelings for each other. It was as clear as it can be."

They kept looking dumbfounded at her, regarding her as if she was mad.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Since when?"

"Remember when Draco accepted to watch football for the first time with you? That's when it became obvious. You smiled for the first time in months back then."

They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly, realizing all of the things they have been through together. They were good for each other, she had to admit it; their relationship was interesting: they were both dominant and similar in so many other ways.

"I'll go fix breakfast, get dressed and please don't make me come after you in the bathroom. As hot as that would be, my mental condition doesn't allow me to watch hot steamy shower sex. "

She headed to the kitchen, leaving the two on the floor, locked in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dressed and showered, they all sat down at the kitchen table, eating their eggs and bacon. It felt comfortable to just sit around a table, eat together with people whom you know, people that care about you, people that soothe your pain. Relishing in the silence of friendship, they were all startled when a silvery cat found its way on the table and spoke in Minerva McGonagall's severe voice. It held a tinge of urgency that made their hearts beat faster. That voice hasn't been heard since the war and it was definitely not something they wanted to hear again.

"Come to Grimmauld Place. It's urgent. No one is dead."

They all stood up and headed for the door, hurrying up to the Apparition spot right outside the gate. Within moments they reached their destination, noticing other members of the Order wearing the same mortified expressions. Hermione sat down in between Harry and Draco who were doing their best to stay calm.

Minerva entered the kitchen and gestured for them to settle down. Before she even had the time to open her mouth questions flew towards her from all directions. People were curious and scared of what the meeting could be about.

"Silence! It was not my intention to scare you and let me clarify this: nothing is wrong in our community; however, I know some of you will take this news somehow badly, but it is my duty to tell you. In spite of what has occurred three years ago, during the Last Battle, I have the... honour of introducing–"

"I believe my mental abilities are not damaged, Minerva. I am still capable of introducing myself, don't you think?"

That voice! That bloody voice! The smoothness of the words. The way they rolled off that sarcastic tongue. The sarcasm itself!

"Severus Snape, back from the death."

He stepped out of the shadow in the hallway, standing there, tall and just a little bit older. His hair still framed his face, but it was no longer greasy. He smirked at the looks of total confusion on their faces. It was better than what he expected.

Hermione's world was shattered again, and again, and again. The numbness that had consumed her from the inside was back, shutting her mind down. That voice, the voice he always used with her, that voice was maddening her. When he opened his mouth to speak one more time, she knew that she was never going to feel numb again.

"It's extremely good to know I awaken the same reactions as always. It's good to be back."

She stood up and pushed her chair behind, bending over the table, supporting herself with wobbly arms. Her head was bent down and all looks stopped on her figure. Harry and Draco exchanged glances, both nodding at the same time. They whispered the countdown to each other, both expecting her to react. Three, two, o–

She beat them to it, and within seconds Hermione was heading towards the place he was standing, her face set in a grim line. She stopped in front of him and with a force no one knew she possessed, she slapped him hard. He didn't even try stopping her. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and she started crying, quietly at first, but as time passed and they looked at each other, her sobs were growing louder.

"You heartless, useless bastard!"

She raised her small fists and started kicking his chest, letting out all the pain mixed with relief she felt in that moment, screaming everything that came into her mind.

"You had to let me die every night a little more, crying my eyes out while you were taking your bloody holiday; while you were living without even thinking of my feelings! And now, now–"

She stopped, crying more than ever, swallowing her tears and never stop hitting him. When she spoke again, her voice was throttled.

"Now you come back, just as if nothing happened! And what's worst of it all is that I fucking missed you! I... missed... you..."

Her voice failed and her knees could no longer support her. Without any coherent thoughts, she let herself slide down, sitting on the cold floor, a hand covering her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs. Her mind was empty of anything else but the echo of his voice, the smell of his skin. She felt an arm holding her back and another one going under her knees. She left herself be carried away, enveloped in the masculine, strong smell. She didn't care where she was being taken. She didn't care about anything anymore, because he was alive.

* * *

Her display was noticed, criticized and admired by many. Minerva sat down at the table, taking her glasses out and rubbing her eyes.

"At least she has it out of her system now."

Harry smiled at the obvious relief in his old teacher's voice. He looked around him and all the faces wore a different mask, each containing the owner's true feelings and thoughts hidden behind a think layer of something else. He stood up.

"Take them down."

They all looked at him except for Draco who was smiling at the table.

"You heard me. Take them all down. The masks... take them down. Remind me, Minerva, did I use to repeat myself back during war times too?"

"No, Harry, dear. Back then we all listened to you. The alternative was Voldemort."

"Oh, really? Then think of me as the bad Harry for a couple of minutes."

They regarded him with obvious doubtful expressions. He rolled his eyes and took his wand out, blasting the table they were all sitting at into oblivion.

"Take. Them. Down."

Slowly, as if not believing it, all members' masks slipped down their faces and true emotions were shown. He was right, they were different. Hagrid was confused, not angry. Tonks was smiling instead of being doubtful. Minerva was genuinely happy all of sudden, not tired. Fred and George were happy to have a potential victim back, not snarky and mean while Molly was shutting her mouth, not trying to speak. But what surprised him the most was Lupin who, instead of being hateful and vengeful, had tears in his eyes and smiled like a madman.

"Remus, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes! Don't mind me, I'm just incredibly happy for the fact someone I can taunt is back. You have no idea how sensitive pregnant women get. You tell them they've got a small wrinkle and out of nowhere a wall is exploding."

"I really need to say this, Remus. I'm sorry but you are indeed an idiot." Harry said as serious as possible. Draco snorted and upon seeing everybody's faces he started laughing hard, grabbing Harry's arm and holding it tight for support, gasping for air. Soon everyone joined him, relaxing from the scene they have previously witnessed. Harry repaired the table and sat down again.

"No matter what you think, no matter what he has done, Severus Snape is not an evil man. He was nasty, I should know best, but he is not, by any means, evil. His life has taught him to do what he needed to be done and I want you all, as a past leader of yours, to start thinking of him to be more than the Greasy Git of the dungeons. He might be, but let's face it: who would believe him to _truly _be after watching him take care of Hermione?"

They looked at him in surprise and jumped at the sound of hands clapping.

"Thank you, Potter, you are most charming as ever. I see you have learned how to speak since the last time we saw each other. Let's make this clear: I do not expect you to like me. Bloody Hell, I don't expect you to even pay attention to me. But the truth is you have to face that I am back, I am not dead and I plan to confess things that were supposed to be said long ago."

His words were met by nods of understanding. Harry rose from his chair once more and walked to where Snape was standing. He extended his hand and looked his old professor in the eye. Smiling his most charming smile, he waited. When he saw the smirk on his face and felt cold fingers grabbing his, he knew many memories have been brought to peace.

They both turned at the sound of a small sob coming from the stairs. There, with large eyes and a hand covering her mouth, Hermione stood, watching them really talking for the first time. Snape, however, was first to get to her and looked up to meet her teary eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Much better."

For a couple of seconds they both looked at each other, just looked. But in no time, she was hugging him tightly, her aching fists tangled in his robes and her tears wetting his shirt further. He just patted her head, holding her while she poured more and more sorrow out.

With hidden apologies being said, the other members started talking of their own business. How Tonks was doing in her pregnancy and how Lupin was the happiest man alive. How Molly Weasley was brought to silence for once in her life and how all the remaining Weasleys were laughing at the image. How life kept moving, no matter what.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco was happy. Happy to have found feelings for Harry, happy his Godfather was back and happy that Hermione had the chance to mend her broken self. He was happy for everyone, deep inside his soul, just because he now knew he possessed a soul. Just because he realized he knew how to use it. Just because... Harry was happy.

He stood up as well, taking something out from his pocket. He took out a cigarette from Hermione's package, the one she forgot on the kitchen table, and lit it with his wand for her. He walked towards the weird group and stretched his hand, waiting for the girl to take it. Severus regarded him in surprise, but nodded at him nonetheless. Hermione sniffed a bit and without thinking too much of it, extended her hand to take it. She smoked it fast and turned to the others.

"Thank you Draco. Come, guys, I've made you sit and stand for too long. We'll drink, up in the reading room. Is that correct, Draco?"

"It is, Granger, very much so."

"Malfoy."

"Beaver."

"Ferret."

"Know-it-all."

"Man-whore."

"I will have you know that is not the case."

"And there I win again... You never learn, do you?"

"Shut up and walk, your big ass is blocking my view."

"I am not fat, you idiot. I'm curvy."

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin..."

"Considering the way you looked this morning, I'd say you pretty much are."

"Why you–"

They both stopped from arguing when a deep and rough voice barked its weird laughter. It was unnatural to see Snape laughing. It was even more unnatural to see him holding to Harry's shoulder, trying to stop it. It was the most unnatural thing to see _both_ of them laughing at the bickering.

"Snakes."

"Heroes."

The two laughed even harder.

Somewhere in a presumed Heaven, God lost another chess game against the Devil. They drank together.

* * *

Friendly drinks were not something any of them were accustomed to. Not really. With crazy families, wars to take part in, school and studying, none of them took the time to relax with friends and drink just for fun. It was quite unlikely for their weird lot to do that, but somehow, they have found common points in their life; points where they could all relate to the same thing: war.

"The bad thing is that I really like Potions. Too bad I was never given the chance to learn..."

"How many times have I tried to help you learn, Harry?"

"That is beyond the point."

"What was the point in the first place?"

Draco laughed at Hermione's fond expression, moving his hand to touch hers. They looked at each other, holding tight to the other's hand, speaking in words no one but them could understand them.

"Draco, we should go. Some of us _do_ have work tomorrow."

Hermione just smiled at them and stood up to leave too.

"I should go home too. I'll pick up the rest of the stuff from Harry some other time. And I'll have the decency to send a Patronus before I come over. You have to promise that my poor otter will not be scarred for life."

Harry and Draco chose to Apparate home, leaving Severus to go home with Hermione and assure she was truly well.

**

Hermione didn't want to ask herself any questions. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to feel afraid, mournful or empty anymore. All she wanted was a night of sleep, of real sleep. Because for her, life would become better, it will become once more a _life_.

"Will–"

"Do–"

"Just stay with me. You don't even need to stay close to me if you don't want. Somewhere where I can feel your perfume and know you are really alive and I am going to see you. I don't know if we're going to speak again, but just knowing you are not dead makes me feel alive. "

"Come, I'll hold you. I will really hold _you_, not just your hand."

They headed to the bed and she just changed into something more comfortable. He sat and pulled her closer, rocking her like a small child. Eventually he took his shoes off and covered them both with the blanket.

Hermione drowned in his arms, dreaming everything that had brought her there. All their interaction and all their conversations.

* * *

Upon finishing Hogwarts, they all moved to Grimmauld Place and started doing different things for the Order. Harry and Ron would often go on missions, taking Death Eaters down only to have more rising from the Dark Lord's growing army. Dirty and satisfied with achieving something, anything at all, they would sit at the table in the kitchen waiting for her to come down. Most of the time she would see they were really alive, safe, stay with them for a while and the go back to her own job.

Hermione wanted to go out and work with the boys. She was fast and had all the skills to work with Aurors. However, she was kept home to work as a strategist, as her mind was too important to lose to a fight. She was given maps and had to work on planning attacks and ways of attacking. Usually, she was working alone and not until Draco has joined their ranks, had she started to have to share ideas. With him, of all the people.

"_Miss Granger."_

Her wand was pointing at his chest and her reading glasses were low on her nose. Her eyes hardened and regarded him over the lenses. She was always the one to defend him, even after he murdered Dumbledore. She supposed it was a plan; otherwise everything her previous Headmaster stood for would have been lost. She supported the idea and when he presented the memories with all that happened, she was content with her deduction skills. But that didn't mean she liked him any more than before.

"_Professor, as praised as you are as a fighter, do not sneak up on me or you might not live up to your reputation."_

"_Threatening a teacher, Miss Granger?"_

"_You know fully well teacher methods never worked on me. Why are you here?"_

"_I'm your partner."_

"_For?"_

"_We should both hope they haven't assigned us for life."_

She remembered smirking at his innuendo while turning to the map and calculating angles, trying to find the best position to attack.

"_We are supposed to find the easiest access route, not to plan the attack."_

"_I appreciate your sarcasm, Professor, but I would prefer you to be quiet for two minutes and I will be able to concentrate on our discussion."_

She remembered that map every moment. It was one of their biggest victories and it was mostly due to her efficient thinking. She would often smile at the memory.

"_Miss–"_

"_With every ounce of respect I have for you, SHUT UP!"_

She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and took the parchment and the quill, adding more numbers to the equations. She knew she would need Arithmancy one day. She supported herself with her left hand while the right was scribbling furiously. She stopped for a second and chewed at the end of the quill, trying to find the right position. She gasped, redid all her calculations and sighed in obvious content, marking several red dots, all placed at exact positions and all of them charmed to flash at certain intervals.

Taking her glasses off, she turned to face him, rubbing at her eyes. Her hair was held together with different objects such as Muggle pencils, a quill and a screwdriver taken from Mr Weasley's Muggle shrine.

"_I apologize for my outburst, Professor; I shouldn't have raised my voice."_

"_It's understandable. I'm actually surprised you were brave enough."_

"_Oh, I've always been that brave, I just couldn't toy with my house points. They were toyed enough with as it was. You took care of that."_

"_Do I sense dry humour?"_

"_If you do, you must be quite weather dependant. Let me show you the final outcome. I need a professional opinion."_

They looked over the maps together, the silence broken only by her occasional yawns. He calculated and recalculated every single angle and coordinate and despite the fact they were given the task to find an easy route, she planned everything in detail.

"_I never praise, Miss Granger, however, this is one of the most brilliant attack plans I have read so far. Let's present it."_

"_You do it; I can't talk or even move any more tonight."_

Her eyes were widened, bloodshot and dark violet rings adorned them. She was pale, as if her skin has never seen sun light. She didn't know she was that obvious or she would have probably tried to hide it. He moved closer to her small figure so that was leaning against the table. He raised her chin and used his severe look.

"_How long?"_

"_How long what?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Miss Granger, it doesn't suit you."_

"_A couple of months, twice or thrice a day."_

"_Idiotic woman!"_

Somehow, he failed to notice the acknowledgement of her being a woman instead of a girl. She did and felt an odd, satisfying sensation.

"_Do you have any idea what you are putting yourself through?"_

"_Do you think I would have taken any if I hadn't I known?"_

"_Apparently, you don't know anything.'_

"_What is there to know, Professor? __That is addictive__? I feel it. That it's nearly impossible to give it up? I'll die eventually. That it weakens me on a long-term basis? I need to make sure we are going to survive, then to care. After that, I will worry all that I want."_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to stay focused. I suffer of panic attacks, I can't sleep without having nightmares, I can't think without it. I need it to help me get through with tasks."_

"_Who brewed it for you, Miss Granger?"_

"_I am a smart person, Professor Snape."_

"_You've managed to brew it alone?"_

"_Obviously."_

"_You're off it."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_You are now."_

"_I appreciate your concern, Professor, but you have no rights over me."_

"_This is not about rights, it will never be. I used to take it so that I live through his meetings and classes. I nearly died twice; I wouldn't want you to be there."_

"_Oh, I have. The point is, Professor Snape, that I can't give it up."_

"_Stop calling me that. I am not teaching you anymore."_

"_Whatever. Mister Snape, either you present the plan tonight or I will do it tomorrow. You choose."_

"_Give it up."_

"_Good night."_

She turned to leave and headed to the door, yawning as she felt the last Calming draught dose spread through her system. She was on her fifth and all her nervous centres were slowly starting to turn off.

"_Hermione."_

She stopped, too numb to have any special sensations at her first name being said by the nastiest people in the world. She wanted to feel the wonderful tingling of victory, she really did. But she just stood there, waiting for him to go on. He didn't but she heard the vague sound of his steps approaching her before she collapsed and only knew black vacuum.

She woke up somewhere during the night and looked around. The room was lit by several candles and it looked like it was rarely occupied. She saw Snape sitting in one of the armchairs, a book opened in his lap but his eyes burning through her head, his fingers entwined in a thoughtful way. She let herself slide down on the pillow once more.

Her head seemed no longer cloudy, nor did her vision. Hermione could think clearly, and the echo of her name coming in that unusual, softer voice resounded between the twisted walls of her mind; walls that she built herself in an attempt to shield her thoughts. The sound hit desperately with its small fists, begging to be acknowledged.

"_You called me Hermione." _

She kept looking at the ceiling, ignoring the feeling that the entire situation was awkward. He knew her secret, he knew both her soul and mind were haunted, she was naked in front of him and she was only relieved that she was no longer alone. He would mock her, yes, make her want to die, yes, but she was not alone. Not anymore. Looking back, she knows that was the moment something clicked and frustrated respect turned into something more.

"_I did. Listen to me and listen carefully. I will not let your mind go to waste. You've been asked to be a strategist at my request. I kept you here to valorize your intelligence and by drugging yourself to sleep every night all you manage to do is destroy it. I threw all your supplies and I'll be damned if I will let you brew any more."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have already explained myself, something I am unaccustomed to."_

"_No, I mean, why did you call me Hermione?"_

She could hear his smirk, she really could.

"_You said my teaching methods never worked on you and that your intimidation was solely an act, something that I highly doubt; therefore I resumed myself to using emotional shocks. I have, however, wanted to call you by your first name for a long time. I like the meaning."_

It was hard, it was painful and at certain times she wanted to kill him with her bare hands. He endured every yell and every curse she sent towards him, holding her hand when she wept, her emotions too strong or when she had a nightmare. Giving up the potion was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Their relationship was one of respect; it was all based on respect and on common experiences. When she wanted to be part of the fight, he allowed her to go and waited for her with his wand ready to heal her wounds. She came back dirty, tired but happy and unharmed. He nodded and smiled for the first time, enjoying their victory.

Their newfound friendship relation surprised them as much as it surprised the other members of the Order. Nobody expected the too of them to work so good together, not really. She was cornered time and again to be asked just what she was doing, being so close to Snape. When Ron reached his twentieth time, she answered casually without raising her eyes from the book:

"_Shagging."_

She feared he had a heart attack. Later that night, when he came to the library for their chat over tea with just a drop of Firewhisky, she told him the entire story and heard his laugh for the first time. It was almost unnerving, the inexperienced sound of laughter coming from him but she joined him nonetheless and received his praises for sarcasm with a smirk on her lips.

"_You are turning me into a Slytherin, Professor."_

"_I have told you countless times not to tell me that."_

"_And I have ignored you countless times as I am sure you remember."_

"_Very well then."_

He extended his arm.

"_Severus, pleased to meet you."_

She grinned and took his large had into hers.

"_Hermione, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you."_

He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles in one of the few endearment actions he has ever shown to her. She relished in the act and later in the memory.

One time they were all sitting at the large table in the kitchen, helping themselves with all the tasty dishes Molly had for them. She was sitting in front of him and they were both highly uncomfortable, mostly because of all the suppositions that found room in such a close table. Eventually, she engaged in a fierce discussion with Remus about the advantages and disadvantages of having spies in the Ministry. Somehow, the topic changed to her job and what they were to expect from following attacks.

"_There is no way we can defend from possible strategies coming from Death Eaters."_

She frowned at Lupin's words.

"_First of all, it's quite unlikely any of them will take the time to use a planned attack. Their ideology is to use the ugliest, fatal curses and finish fast–"_

"_How do you know they finish fast, Granger?"_

She turned to Draco, following his voice and threw him a nasty glare. She folded her arms and possessed by some unnatural force, she licked her lips and smirked, fully turning to face him.

"_Because of my vast experience with Death Eaters of course. I know all the ways they attack, pant, bite and lick. And just for your information, they do finish fast."_

Severus coughed and murmured an "Excuse me?" She turned to him and stretching a little over the table she patted his hand.

"_Don't worry darling, you're not a real Death Eater. And even if you were, you would be the exception..."_

She bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing at their shocked expressions. Harry smirked knowingly, Draco frowned at her wit and Ron was close to having an apoplexy. Turning to a scared Lupin, she continued her argument.

"_Secondly, we can combat all their strategies with organized teams to cover and back up, strengthening and anti-venom potions taken at regular intervals and powerful charms I had the pleasure of discussing with Filius one long night, over tea and biscuits. So, you see, Remus, there is nothing to worry about. Murderers are people too and I could bet you my DADA book collection plus my copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' that if I go out there prancing naked, they will first stun me, have their way with me, finish fast and ultimately kill me. But it would still buy us time. Merlin knows pureblood wives can be so damn frigid."_

They laughed at her daring comment, supported fully by a slightly inebriated Minerva and by a discreet brush under the table from Severus.

At times, their bickering could be heard all the way from the kitchen because just as he raised his voice, she would take the challenge to a new level. She fondly remembered how, sometime before Christmas, as nearly all members were gathered at now Harry's house, chatting in the living room, she had a particular nasty argument with Severus.

They were both in the library, discussing her theory of improving the Wolfsbane potion to be more powerful and to actually subdue lycanthropy to the point where, even put in stressing situations, a werewolf would control the beast within. As nearly every other suggestion, he disagreed and did so in a typical way, by mocking and making full use of his practiced sarcasm.

In fact, the reason for the argument was that she needed more Calming draught, even if she had been off medication for quite some time. She needed it badly, her nightmares were pure horror, her concentration was shattered more often than not. So she told him. His reaction was not pretty but they managed to reach a truce: she would not take it, he would stay with her while she slept.

Naturally, when she told him her theory, he laughed at her and expressed his disbelief. Her temper was running short and her voice carried throughout the house. He opened the door and proceeded to climb down the stairs, ignoring her. She followed, although she was unsure which argument was the cause. What mattered was that she needed the relief.

"_Adding a quarter of a spoon of ginger roots cut precisely in a diamond shape to the potion and stirring four times clockwise at a thirty-four seconds interval can and will work."_

"_Don't be daft, that is just pure madness. I have tried any possible way of improving the bloody potion, if only to help Lupin and nothing worked."_

"_Have you tried this one?"_

"_No but-"_

"_Then you clearly haven't tried anything."_

They were now heading to the kitchen, where Hermione poured herself two fingers of scotch and downed it in one gulp, licking her lips. They were basically following each other until he stopped her in the hallway and crossed his arms in an intimidating manner. She regarded him with narrowed eyes while her hands rested on her hips in a bossy kind of way.

"_Let me rephrase it, Miss Granger: I have tried anything that could have worked and I am telling you, there is no way this can work. Besides, what is that crap of you brewing Amorentia?"_

"_I'm not only brewing it, Professor Snape but I am making it stronger and with a longer life span."_

She moved out of his way and headed for the living room where most of the people pretended to chat while listening to their fight. He followed her, although he stopped in front of the door and looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"_Are you out of your mind? In the middle of a bloody war you consider is the time to brew Amorentia? Are you still infatuated with Lockhart? Are you that desperate to attract somebody?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous! We're in a middle of a war, do you honestly think I would lose my time with relationships?"_

"_What about-?_

"_Besides, Amorentia brewing is a twisted way of joking for the Resistance in Hogwarts."_

"_You've lost it, definitely. Even if it was so, it will not work."_

"_Believe me, Professor, I can brew an Amorentia so strong even you would fall in love."_

"_Are you implying something, Miss Granger?"_

"_Not at all, except maybe for the fact that even you could care for somebody and that by succeeding with this task, I would be proclaimed a bloody genius!"_

"_Walking bush!"_

"_Oversized mushroom!"_

He paused and looked at her, fighting the urge to laugh. It would not do, not at all; but after seeing Draco biting his lips desperately and Hermione giving Harry the finger for a silly comment, he had to admit a small smile and turn around, exiting the living room.

She went after him and found him in the kitchen, drinking from the same scotch she did while laughing silently.

"_You are no fungus, Severus. I apologize."_

He laughed even harder and looked at her.

"_I would like to take that comment about the bush back, but... oh Hell, ok! You are not a walking bush, Miss Granger. You are no bush at all. I loathe you, your crazy way is turning me into a bloody Gryffindor."_

She just laughed along.

The night before the Great Fight, she sat on the edge of her bed holding a vial and turning it between her shaky fingers. Hermione hadn't felt the taste of Calming Draught, he kept his promise and held her hand every time she couldn't sleep. But now, now was different. She was alone in her room, with nothing to take her mind off of death and pain and sorrow. Nothing to take her mind off of everything she was going to miss.

She sat there for countless hours, tears falling free without being noticed. She couldn't feel them staining her cheeks, she couldn't move, she couldn't stop herself from wanting the Draught. Hermione raised the vial and looked through its contents. All the possible pain stirred in the glass and she yelled, throwing it on the stone floor, watching it shatter. She buried her face in her palms and wept. His arms closed around her minutes later when, afraid something happened to her, he barged in and looked at the broken glass.

In her endless line of memories, while stirring in semi-consciousness, she could hear his voice:

"_Miss Granger, you've done it. There is something you don't know. You have no idea how to save me... I'm proud of you, only for that."_

* * *

Deep abysses of pure night essence were staring back at her. His lips were quirked upwards in his special smile, reserved only for her. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Slowly, she raised and sat, leaning on the bed post. She looked for her cigarettes on the little table and lit one with her wand. She felt his gaze on her and started talking lightly.

"You can't start understanding what I've been through after you disappeared. Endless nights of weeping, of yelling and mad thoughts. My dreams were filled with you, with you dying, with us bickering. I was more than a sensitive Griffidor, I was a suicidal one."

She inhaled and kept talking as his hand touched hers and rubbed her palm in a soothing motion.

"I swore I would not take Calming Draught, I swore I would do it for you. Hence, I took up smoking."

"Idiotic woman. You've just... matured so much since I've last seen you. I was unsure back then, my vision was foggy and I just caught a glimpse of you. I lied back then, you did save me indeed. All that strategy of yours with anti-venom potions worked perfectly and it gave me the power to get to Spinner's End. I healed my wound but I had to wait for months to be able to speak again. I travelled mostly, gathering Potions information and indulging in meditating activities. But Hermione, there was not one moment I didn't regret lying to you, hiding from you. Think of it, have you received a letter signed by Severus Snape, would you have taken it well? Be it written in such a way I would eventually prove you it was me. It was cruel, I know but I am ready to return to the dunderheads and I need to say something that before would have killed me; now, however, it will kill me if I won't say it. I apologize, Hermione Granger, for all the pain I have inflicted on you, I truly am sorry."

She kissed her knuckles and waited for her to say something. She lit another cigarette and turned to face him.

"I haven't worked after the war. Harry and Draco both do something with their lives but I preferred to live off Draco's money and let my life dry away. Take me back to Hogwarts, Severus. We could go back to our crazy professor-students relationship because as long as I can hear your voice, be it your rude comments, I will be alright."

"There will be no rude comments. I need to talk to Minerva about my return and about you having an apprenticeship. Transfiguration suits you fine, I suppose?

"I would love to study Potions, Severus but I am aware that I can't do both. Besides, if I become a Potions teacher, I would have to leave in order to teach the subject and that misses the whole point, doesn't it?"

"It does. I truly think Transfiguration is the best approach at this moment. Later, if you want, you could become a Potions mistress and compete me."

"It could be fun to have two masters but Minerva would have to suffice, I suppose. If she can have me, of course."

"I would fare perfectly well if I were to be your only Master."

"I forgive you, Severus; I've forgiven you long before you said anything."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hot breath on his skin was something he had to grow accustomed to. Blond hair sprawled on the pillow next to his was something he would enjoy. Draco Malfoy in his arms every morning before coffee and work was his dream and just for a moment, he closed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. But not for a moment had the hot stopped caressing his skin and he knew everything was real and he was caught in a delightful reality.

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"Snape? I'd be surprised if, at one point in his life, he didn't swing our way too."

Draco laughed and looked up to his lover. They have seen each other in the worst of moments; they have hexed and mocked each other. They could last through a mild case of morning breath while indulging in a tender kiss.

"I don't know, Draco. One could only hope he will; otherwise I have to admit that after such a promising start I would be most disappointed. You know I respect the man."

"James would be rolling around in his bloody Gryffindor coloured coffin. Harry Potter, spawn of James Potter and Lily Evans, godson of Sirius Black **respects** Severus Snape, the mushroom!"

"You are not a mush­-"

"-room, Severus." He mimicked Hermione, rolling his eyes and using a high pitch for his voice.

They were both in Harry's house while he was in bed with Draco. Severus leaned on the door frame while regarding them with a smirk. At one point, Hermione poked her head in just to see if everybody was still alive. She gave Harry the finger once more and left to fix breakfast.

"What's with her and fingers?"

Draco snorted while Harry put his glasses on to see Severus better.

"She misses receiving fingers, that's all."

Two seconds later, an otter ran in the room and did an intricate gesture with its paws, something terribly resembling two middle fingers raised towards Harry. They laughed together and Severus was the one to talk first.

"There is nothing I oppose to in this relationship, but know this, Potter. If you make him suffer, I will make you suffer. Same goes for you, Draco. I haven't protected him all these years to have him become suicidal over breaking up with you."

They smiled at Severus as he sneered at them and turned to help Hermione cook breakfast. Draco felt the sudden need for a godfather hug considering he barely got the chance to talk to Snape the previous night. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs after Severus. He finally caught up with him at the kitchen door and hugged him tightly, somehow failing to notice he was stark naked. Severus hugged him back and eventually pushed him slowly off of him.

Draco turned to face Hermione who was regarding his newly formed erection with a curious expression on her face. She had a fork in one hand and her head was tilted to the side.

"Is that Severus's or Harry's doing, Draco?"

He smirked and stepped towards her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"It's all your doing, love. There is no way you can understand how sexy it is to see bookworm Granger in an apron and shorts, looking at my penis like that. Harry told me you're a great lay, by the way."

He winked and grabbed trousers from a now fully dressed Harry who looked close to dying with suppressed laughter. Both him and Severus. She sighed and turned to the scrambled eggs.

"Go ahead, morons, laugh... And Malfoy... you should ask Zabini about the quality of my shagging. He should know."

They all stopped laughing and Draco and Harry moved to sit at the table. Severus smirked from the door frame, taking in her housewife sight.

"Are you serious Hermione? You screwed Zabini?"

"Yeah, it was during one of my shag-or-die nights, so I went out. The plan was to go for a total stranger, but I found him. We chatted; I invited him over, problem solved. Of course, that was the first time... then we ran off to Italy and I got to tie him to the bedpost for one week while having my way with him whenever I wanted"

"Wow... Granger's got a kink for bondage, who would have thought?"

"Malfoy, is it possible you become **more** stupid than this?"

"What, you mean it was a lie?"

"You know what, Severus? I think they're perfect for each other."

"Hermione, did you just lie? Use sarcasm against two Slytherins and one on the road of becoming one?"

"Just have a bloody threesome, will you? Merlin, what a bunch of... morons!"

They all looked like they have just been slapped, with their eyes widened and identical foolish smiles.

"We're no Slytherins, Draco. She is. I've taught her too well, damn it."

* * *

They sat down and ate together, like four friends sharing food and shelter, talking about old times, discussing trivial stuff and acting like nothing in the world was ever wrong.

"I spoke to Severus and if Minerva accepts him as a Potions teacher, I will have a one year apprenticeship with Minerva. Hopefully, after this, I will be allowed to teach. Besides, I've been thinking of taking up that offer from Witch Weekly"

Harry choked on his eggs and needed a thorough back slapping from Severus to clean his windpipe. He looked at her in awe and finally asked her in a raspy voice.

"You what?"

"What offer?" came the next question from Severus.

She smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin, standing up to clean her plate. She leaned on the sink and looked at them over the steamy cup of coffee.

"I've been offered a pictorial in Witch Weekly. They sent me an owl every month or so, asking me to be their model. You see, I wouldn't normally pose in... how did they put it? Oh, yeah, women-gratifying positions but everybody needs to know Hermione Granger is back and she means trouble. I might work with Peeves for some havoc in Hogwarts while I'm at it."

Harry turned to Snape, who was having much of a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Did you shag her senselessly or something? She looks insane. Oh, love, did the Bella syndrome get to you?"

It was Hermione's turn to choke on her coffee and need help from Draco, him being the closest to her.

"No, you daft creature! I have not been shagged senselessly by Severus last night, he wouldn't allow it."

They laughed together and she continued talking.

"Look at it this way Harry. When was the last time the media had a field day over Hermione Granger? Long, _long_, time ago. That, combined with my newfound need for attention made it. Severus's merit is that he came back and woke me up. Much like Draco did all that time ago, only this time completely. You see, I have my bickering partner back as well as someone whom I can tell about my Potion discoveries. That makes me happy, Harry."

Severus kept looking at what was left of his eggs when he felt a hand patting his shoulder. He looked up and met Harry's eyes. Not Lily's but Harry's wonderful, teary eyes.

"Thanks for bringing her back once with you. I'd never thought she would be back to her old self. Ever."

"Does it help you pointing out I'm still standing in the same room with you?"

"No, not really." Draco extended his hand and she took it in her smaller one. "It's good having you back, Herms."

"Fuck off Drakie, I thought I told you not to use that nickname with me."

She turned and placed the remaining dishes in the sink, letting magic wash them. She started singing something vaguely resembling 'Weasly is our king' and was midway through with the song when she yelped as a hand connected with her bottom. She turned to see Draco's cheeky grin.

"Draco, love, RUN!"

He did and she followed shortly, chasing him all the way to Harry's current bedroom. He cursed the house that once belonged to his lover's parents for not being big enough to hide him from the crazy witch. She jumped on him and started tickling him merciless while he squealed like a little girl.

* * *

"They're getting on well, aren't they?"

"I'd say it's sexual frustration gathered from all those years full of hatred."

Snape laughed but his expression turned serious as he turned a bit to face the Gryffindor.

"I want you to know I care deeply about Miss Granger. I had a terrible time healing, mostly because there was no one to challenge my opinions and to play the human dictionary with me. I need you to know that regardless of her coming to Hogwarts with me or not, I will try, at one point to become involved with her. I need to know if I have you approval on this, Harry."

"What about Mother?"

"She has a place in my heart, you know that. I had episodes in meditation when I could reach all the Marauders and speak to them. Don't think it was easy or pleasant but we got to conclusions, we came to peace with each other, mostly because I'm still alive. We still despise each other with a passion but we're on a first name basis and I will have to tell you tales about P-James. It is a... err; promise I've made to your father. I need to know, Potter. Harry."

"I only need to say you two have the longest foreplay I have ever seen in my life. You have my blessing but I warn you: make her suffer **again** and you will be on a daily dose of father and mother shagging senselessly in the Afterlife. Get it?"

Snape smiled. Truly smiled. He nearly died and nearly lost everything once more and for the second chance he was given, he was ready to get along well with the Potter brat. Besides, he was not such a bad bloke after all. Coffee was good.

* * *

She was straddling him, tickling him mercilessly, and her nails finding their way in his skin with an undeniable easiness. She laughed along with him and eventually just fell on the bed, stretching beside him, catching her breath. He looked at her and simply moved his head so their foreheads were touching.

Their lips touched and without any warning, they both moved closer to each other, kissing senselessly, as if they have been doing it forever. It was just a state of mind, a reaction to the joy they have felt, a trial if one dared to say so. Eventually they broke up, both panting and smiling, holding hands in Harry's large bed.

"It was just a put-on-see-if-you-like kind of thing, right Malfoy?"

"Definitely. I did like it but there are other places for our hearts to reside now, isn't it so Granger?"

"It is. Let's go back, Severus and I have a lot to work on today."

"It's Severus, isn't it?"

"Yes, Draco, Severus. That is his name, that is what I have called him during the war and that is what I am going to call him now."

"You're in love with him, aren't you Hermione?"

"No idea but I do plan on finding out. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They walked to the kitchen together, holding hands all the way. Just like brothers and sisters do. A family with a pinch of incest every now and then.

* * *

Tea in Minerva's office was a blissful experience. She sat down on one of the comfy chairs with the Headmistress on one side and Severus on the other. She could be their equal; she could manage to teach there in only a year, she could chat with Dumbledore whenever she wanted, she could be back as a student and afterwards as a teacher. She could, finally, do something with herself and with her life.

She was the only student to pass all her NEWTs with maximum marks before abandoning her wishes for a life of war. Her time on Earth was shadowed by forgiveness for Draco, sorrow and a complex defense for Snape's case; it was shadowed by death and loss. Hermione straightened her back as she realized that at nearly 21, she finally had a stable emotional life and she had who to look up to. She had a purpose and perhaps most important, she had a smile.

"I will be delighted to have you as a student again. You did the right thing. Apprenticeship with both of us would have pushed you into overexertion, Hermione."

"Professor McGonagall, you have taught me for seven long years. When have I ever complained about too much to work and about school work in general? Overexertion would do me a whole lot of good, trust me. I've been a walking vegetable for too long. I need to know if our plan suits you of if maybe I should look for something else to do."

"Merlin, no! I need you here, child. Just as much as I need Severus to taunt me and subtract points from Gryffindor. Only I know that my old house has become entirely too cocky for their own good. Horace is currently teaching Potions, has done so for the past year after we reopened Hogwarts. Severus Snape as a Potions teacher will be, I'm puzzled to say so, a fresh breath of air."

"Miracles never cease to wander this Earth, Minerva. First Potter senior, then his spawn and now you. Has this world come to its blessed end?"

"Poetical as always, Severus. I have to tell you that I am most displeased with a Russian for a Transfiguration teacher but he has been accepted by the Board of Governors and there is nothing I can do. Child, complete this year with me and I promise to you the position is yours. I will fight each and every one of the Governors if I have to."

"And let us not forget we are talking about a mad Scotswoman here. The same who saw through my lie in first year and winked at me in a very cunning un-McGonagall way. The same woman whom I personally cursed Umbridge for in the year after Hogwarts."

Minerva looked up with teary eyes.

"When have these two years gone, Hermione?"

"One of them was spent befriending and bickering with Severus and the other one crying my heart out for him and all the other ones I lost."

Severus grabbed her hand and squeezed it before sipping more tea. He turned to Minerva and spoke in his usual teaching tone.

"We shall return in two weeks to be here for the feast. I expect my rooms ready for me and one of the smaller rooms in your ward for your Apprentice here."

He stood and bowed slightly to the Headmistress.

"Good day to you, Minerva."

Once he was out the door, both women chuckled at the sight of Professor Snape back in action. Hermione murmured her excitement and hurried to catch up with him not before hugging the woman and transfiguring her cup in a lovely bouquet of field flowers.

She opened the door and hurried down the stairs, groaning slightly when she crashed with a broad and muscular chest. Strong arms steadied her and she looked up and noticed Severus's smirk.

"What was that for?"

"I needed to know if I still had it in me."

* * *

Two weeks were gone in a haze. Hermione visited her parents for three days, invoking her newly established apprenticeship as a reason to leave earlier. She thought for a mere moment to Obliviate them again but it was not worth it. All the questions about her love life, about her life in general put her on a very bad mood and she touched the Portkey a little too anxious for her own good. Minutes later she was in the Ministry of Magic's wing for International Transport. She saluted some of the familiar people and walked on to the Auror Department to have a little chat with her favourite boys.

She never expected Lucius Malfoy in Harry Potter's office with a glass of wine in his hand, twirling it gently as his wife was vividly conversing with her best friend. Draco was seated in front of his dad, suppressing a boyish grin from charming his already beautiful face.

She shook her head and headed for the wine bottle, pouring herself a generous amount in an available glass. She downed it and looked around at the surreal image.

"Explanation, now, before I blame Severus post-traumatic madness on it and curse you all with no apparent reason. I could do that."

"Miss Granger, take a seat, I will provide you with the explanation you need."

Hermione sat and took the glass Draco offered. She drowned it and placed it on the table.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and I would go for a walk, don't you agree Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, that would be better. Come along Miss Granger, we will visit the new cafe down on Diagon Alley."

He guided her out of the room and the last thing she heard was Harry's sarcastic voice.

"Oh, that went well."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She sat down, directed by his strong arm. His right one, she noticed. He faced her and ordered Irish Coffee for both of them. She would turn alcoholic, she was sure.

"I need you to be quiet, I really do. Drink your coffee and listen to what I have to say."

She nodded and he inhaled deeply.

"I loathed you and people like you all my life. I taught Draco the art of hating, truly hating. I taught him how to kill and how to serve a wizard with greater power. I taught him respect through violent acts. Narcissa and him were never happy, I knew it. But, Miss Granger, I was caught in the act so badly, I failed to see how protecting my family has come to the last possible place on my list of priorities. Draco would come home every summer and tell me how the know-it-all Granger beat him once again in all possible subjects. I would punish him and ask myself how on Earth was that remotely possible. Malfoy blood was running through his veins while your blood, in my treacherous vision, was nothing but muddy water. Don't cry, Miss Granger, I'm neither used nor good with weeping witches."

He drank and for a second his hand wanted to cover hers. He stopped in time, fearing her reaction. He sighed and continued his story.

"I loathed Draco for turning his back on his family. I yelled and drank and hated him with a passion. His betrayal was far worse than you accepting him. Narcissa stood her ground and during one rainy night, she pinned me to the wall with her wand and made me look at everything with clear eyes. She made me see the way I turned my back on them first, invoking untrue reasons. She made me see how it didn't bloody matter that my blood was red, as yours was just the same colour. She made me see letters from Draco in which there was not a time he would not wish me the best. Because, he said, I gave him part of the life and I made him see the wrong in his actions."

He sighed yet again and she wondered desperately who the wizard in front of her truly was.

"Potter testified in our favour at the trial and I had to suppress my loath. Severus was gone from my life and I could not comprehend it. Draco nodded at me that day but it was the last I saw from him. I heard about his Auror career, about his friendship with you and Harry Potter. People speak, Miss Granger and your frequently appearance at my son's arm was pointed out to me by various acquaintances. I merely shrugged and kept asking myself over and over again why it had to be like that. The whole situation with you, with the Dark Lord, with Potter senior and with Severus."

He did cover her hand this time.

"When Narcissa lied to the... Voldemort, I knew she chose for me. I should have let her do it before. I really should but you see, Miss Granger, women are not held in high standards enough by men. After the war, I changed that. To get to the point of this most tiring conversation- oh, don't get me wrong, it just feels hard talking to you, considering all that I have put you through, directly or indirectly-; so, to get to the point of this, Severus told me about Draco and Pot-Harry. I really don't care, Miss Granger. I wanted a heir, I will not deny that but we'll figure something out, I'm sure. Narcissa and I are entirely too young to think of being old."

He scratched his finger with his nail and let a couple of drops of blood fall into her palm. Her eyes welled up with tears once again and she placed her forehead on his hand, crying silently.

"I would have thought even your blood was pale."

"It's hard telling you this but just as my son has told you long time ago, I hope you can forgive me, Miss Granger."

She looked up with red eyes but flashing her bright smile.

"Name's Hermione."

* * *

"They did **not** kill each other, Draco! Now stop pacing before I tie you to the bloody chair."

"Who would have thought Narcissa Malfoy can curse?"

"Oh, she's quite inventive as well."

"I see you too are not missing any limbs so I take it everything went well?"

Lucius leaned to his wife and whispered too loud for his own good.

"Cissy, she's amazing. Draco was right when he kept telling us she was smart."

Narcissa chuckled at his husband's unnatural enthusiasm and kissed his hand tenderly.

"I expect Miss Granger to join me for tea tomorrow afternoon; I need to show her some books I am sure she would like."

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is not available tomorrow but perhaps Hermione could be enlightened regarding those books Mrs. Malfoy wants to present."

"Oh, I'm afraid Mrs. Malfoy has gone to a long, well deserved holiday. They call it the longest one... Cissy and perhaps Lucius will entertain you all throughout the evening."

They smiled and Hermione, for the first time in her life, felt she was more than a know-it-all. She was a witch and she would prove it once again for those who still needed confirmation. No, she was not judged by the Malfoys anymore, she didn't have to explain herself, nor work as hard as she did before. But she would because that was who she was.

* * *

Hermione left Severus on her couch with Scotch and the latest Potions Monthly issue. Draco Apparated in her living room and she instructed Severus to put up the wards after they were gone. He merely rolled his eyes and she slapped him playfully on the arm. His teacher look made her laugh and he cursed under his breath. It was Friday and on Sunday they were supposed to take the train to Hogwarts. He wanted them to Apparate, of course, but she insisted on reliving memories. She won.

The Malfoy Manor was not gloomy anymore. That was her first impression. It was definitely imposing but she could return to the place where she has been tortured. She could see that again, just to let it go. The people that resided in it were not the same people she saw during that dark night. She remembered vaguely Severus's pale face when they took her to Grimmauld Place and how he nursed her back to the living ones. It was all gone, she decided.

Draco took her hand and led her to the huge oak door. She stepped in full of confidence, dressed in black jeans and a T-shirt. She would wear muggle clothes because she was a muggle. She would not lie, she would be herself. If they liked her, she would rejoice, if not she would go back to being their pain in the ass. Because, no doubt, she could.

Lucius stepped in the large hallway and kissed her hand as a proper gentleman. Narcissa followed and pulled her into a hug. She took Hermione to the living room where Blaise Zabini was talking cheerfully to the one and only Harry Potter. The Gryffindor bent and kissed each guy, turning to Narcissa as to ask for directions.

"Sit, dear. I need all the males out of this room. The menstrual cycle and cooking is not quite as interesting as one would desire."

They hurried to the door with as much dignity as they could gather, leaving the two women to share a knowing smile. Narcissa served her tea and cookies and the two chatted as if that was all they have ever done.

"I know Lucius has given the talk, Hermione, but I need you to know my part of apology as well. You see, I was never that butt headed regarding pureblood supremacy. I was taught to please my husband and I did exactly what was asked of me. But I do not hate you, Hermione, nor have I ever. If more than anything, I felt a tinge of jealousy knowing that I could have been just what you planned for yourself. I truly want us to get along as I feel that our bonds with only tighten as time passes by. It seems surreal and quite impossible but please cope with me as I try to shed the queen skin and come back among mortals."

"Keep the skin, Narcissa; it compliments your pale configuration. It does seem surreal, I agree. However, seeing that I could get along with Severus of them all, you are but a mere minor change."

Cissy smiled brightly and raised her wand. She used an Accio spell to bring closer a huge tome on which, written in silver letters, were the words Hermione never expected to be able to read so closely. _Be Society's Woman_, by Serene Ballrooms. Her eyes widened in consideration and she leaned to see better as the book opened at a random page.

"Blink at certain intervals and never without a reason." She read and giggled when Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I want to help you accomplish something important, Hermione. I want to help you belong to this prejudiced society. I will not use you as my charity case, dear, but Harry informed me of your desire to accept Witch Weekly's offer. Upon that, you will need to come out as they say and be the queen I was forced to be. We will bend the rules together and we will rewrite this useless thing. Accept my offer, Hermione."

The girl was lost for words and asked for permission to smoke. Cissy nodded and produced an ashtray for the witch.

"I would have never thought I would have this conversation with you, Narcissa Malfoy. I accept, however, seeing there is no point in denying my avidity for praises. Both academically and socially. I'm afraid you cannot understand why... I need to affirm myself in front of all those that thought Hermione Granger was a bookworm and... a bookworm."

Narcissa closed her eyes and smiled, her heart beating faster with anticipation. She opened them and found Hermione's hand to be warm and soft. The Gryffindor took out her want and sent her Patronus to inform Harry they could join them. They needed to hear the good news.

It amazed her, however, when instead of the gracious otter, out of her wand shot an equally gracious snake, something she assumed was a python. She buried her face in her palms, knowing what the change meant. She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! She could not have a snake as a Patronus, it was simply rude. Who was prejudiced now, ha?

The doors opened and she saw Harry speaking in Parseltongue to the Patronus that was now coiled along his forearm. Draco was shifting nervously as he watched the foreign exchange. Hermione was uneasy and with a flick of her wand, she made the silvery companion vanish. Harry smirked in a very Malfoy way, expression that brought him an equally smug look from Lucius.

"I suppose you're welcome to the family now Harry, seeing that Draco is rubbing himself on you so nicely."

"What brought the change, love?"

"No idea." She lied. It would not help her for them to know of her recently discovered infatuation with a snarky typical Slytherin bastard.

"The reason we called you here," Narcissa spoke in her royalty voice, "is to tell you that Hermione and I reached an important conclusion. We will make her the cream of the society, as she deserves it best. After her pictorial, people will want to know more about this side of Hermione Granger. We shall give them that and then some."

"A ball, mother?"

"Yes, Cissy, a ball?"

"Of course. Held right here, in the Malfoy Manor. People have to know we accept both her and Harry."

"I'll drink to that!"

Lucius's voice was full of hope and for once, Hermione was sure she was dreaming. That expression could not be real. Lucius Malfoy could not be human. She was proved wrong as she looked around each and every one seated around the tea table and felt soft fur caressing her calf. She looked down and met the eyes of what looked like a cat.

"Hermione, meet Narcissa's true love, Bijou."

"A Kneazle? Wonderful!"

"Great, Draco, now they will suffocate the poor creature with love and tenderness."

"Don't worry Harry, love; it will hopefully be a man through and through."

The animal stretched in Hermione's lap and purred loudly, enjoying her experienced touch.

"You were saying, Draco?"

Lucius's voice dripped with sarcasm and Hermione found herself unable to contain her laughter. Everyone looked at her with similar curious expressions plastered on their faces. She shrugged noncommittally and answered with half a smirk.

"It's the Slytherins, I'm telling you. I become one with each day that passes."

* * *

Being among students was something she couldn't wait for. With Crookshanks in her right arm and her luggage levitating close to the ground behind her, she passed though the wall chatting quietly with Severus. They ignored the stares and found a compartment only for the two of them.

"I can't wait to sit around your Potions class and for once to be the witness of you not mocking me."

"You will have to shut up though because I **will** take points."

"Oh, but Severus! We are unsure what house I belong in, aren't we? With all my Slythering qualities, courtesy of Draco, Lucius and you no doubt, I could be very well placed in Slytherin."

"I will find other ways of punishing you..."

"What, you won't give me homework? Oh, Severus, I would be devastated!"

He rolled his eyes at her antics and found a comfortable position to ride for the long road. After they had bought chocolate and ate most of it, Hermione stretched her legs on the place at his right. They have been bothered a couple of times by wandering students but each and every one retreated after seeing the weird couple. Most were whispering about which one of them died or if they were both ghosts.

"I need to know, Severus. Will you allow me to lecture at least if not to teach this year at all? Perhaps your second year? I know how possessive you are of your job but I need to know now so it would not come as a complete disappointment later when-"

"As long as you don't teach them how to brew Polypotion, I cannot see a problem with you giving them a hard time. Because you **will**, isn't that so, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, yes. I had the most wonderful teacher of them all."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I see people haven't lost interest in this. [sarcasm]

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hogwarts was her first home where someone would not check her for braces two times a day. She was grateful for that. Besides, thanks to Draco she had now perfect white straight teeth. She smiled and took her place on Minerva's left side, her right side being currently occupied by Professor Snape. She felt protected and at peace with her decision. Crookshanks was probably having fun with Fawkes in the Headmistress's office while she watched the Sorting. Madam Hooch was in charge of reading students' names from the parchment and asking them to move forward.

As much as Hermione felt a Slytherin influence, she couldn't help but applaud a little bit more energetic for Gryffindor. At last, Minerva rose in all her glory and students, just as it used to be for Dumbledore, ceased talking in the same moment. She was a force, one that, hopefully, would get to resist forever as a Headmistress.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students! This is the second year after the Black Period and I am delighted to see how many new faces surround me in this fresh start. I have the honour of reestablishing Severus Snape as a Potions teacher as well as the Head of Slytherin."

The applauses lasted for quite a while and Hermione was sure Harry had something to do with it. Severus rose from his chair and bowed a little to the cohort of students then sat down, a small smirk adorning his face.

"My second news for tonight is that I have decided to take an apprentice. It is rather uncommon but then again, if people come back from the dead, Hermione Granger can study with me the art of Transfiguration. You are to address her by Miss Granger and nothing less. In special cases, I presume her title will change to 'Professor'."

The applauses were generous and she saw people that remembered her from the war as well as from school rise and clap cheerfully for her return. She mirrored Snape's actions and rose to bow her head to the students. When peace was finally reinstituted, Minerva smiled kindly to the students and announced them in her do-it-or-suffer voice.

"You are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest or to use magic on the hallways. The only time you will be seen without your uniform will be during weekends. I shall not tolerate chaos and bad jokes. My last announcement before you can feast is that the Dueling Club has been reopened. It will be run by Professor Snape and Miss Granger. Have a wonderful meal!"

The moment she sat, her smile widened and she could see two grim expressions on each of her sides.

"I will kill you, Minerva McGonagall."

"An apprentice will never raise his wand above a Master's head."

"Try me. And who said anything about your head?"

Severus coughed to hide his laugh and turned slightly to speak to Hermione.

"We will do it together after they leave. I will tie her and you will hex her."

"Hagrid is the next in line for Headmaster, Severus."

"Need I remind you I have learned the rules of this school by heart, Professor? The next in line for being Headmaster is Professor Flitwick, as he has been appointed Deputy last year before term began. Do not challenge me, Minerva McGonagall. I was your fierce Gryffindor once."

"You still are, child, and I could not be prouder than this. Besides, Slytherin has done you some good as far as I can see."

"Stopped me from becoming suicidal, for once. That, plus some affairs I am sure only gossiping old hags would be interested in."

"You have already insulted me, child, now go ahead and tell me."

"Not now, professor. I will tell you all about my torrid affair with Professor Slughorn after we retreat to bed."

Severus coughed louder this time, as his Hermione scored again. The girl was a natural; all she needed was a little bit of help to improve her sarcasm. He has succeeded.

* * *

Sleep was a difficult affair for her after Severus disappeared. It was punctuated with nightmares and with crying sessions. After he came back, he would hug her and she would melt into a blissful, ignorant sleep. However, she was alone in her warm coloured room and shadows of the past followed her everywhere she looked. Taking out her wand, she cast her Patronus and asked Severus to floo in only for a couple of minutes until her panic subdued.

Moments later, a still dressed Snape stepped in her room with a silvery creature wrapped around his neck in a protective stance. The python hissed at her and she sighed, watching it vanish. Snape sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her close, humming in her ear. She had no idea he could sing or even hum for all that counts but she was all the happier he did.

Her dreams were full of friendly duels and of Harry whispering something in Parseltongue. She smiled as she watched Draco shiver under his lover's caressing tone.

* * *

Morning found her cuddling next to her cat and the only sign that Severus ever held her to sleep was a note under the cat's head.

"I hope you will be alright. I have to leave you for the moment. See you tomorrow for breakfast. Wear your school robes, Miss Granger and do try to shut up in my classes. S.S., 01:42 a.m."

Hermione stepped out of her room after her morning ritual and headed for the back door of Minerva's office. She knocked two short times and when approval was given to her, she stepped in. She stopped midway as the sight was pushing her into a deadly laughing fit. Minerva was wearing rather modern trousers and her long, conservative and very unrevealing robes were halfway pulled above her head. She let them float to the floor and started brushing her waist long black hair. It was obvious she was struggling with it and Hermione supposed that happened every morning.

"Minerva," she said, taking the brush from the older witch's hand and starting untangling all the strands with a great deal of patience "there is no need for you to wear it in that tight frigid bun anymore. You are not teaching so it couldn't be an obstacle in that field. Besides, trust me, I had you as a teacher before, you don't need a bun to inflict authority."

Hermione gathered all the strands on top and tied them with a cat shaped hair pin transfigured from a quill. Minerva turned to look in the mirror and gaped a little before recomposing herself.

"Oh, my, you might be right."

"Of course I am, Professor, I'm a bloody know it all, remember?"

Hermione tied her hair with a quill, just how she used to do when working for the Order and there was nothing else available. Together they descended the stairs and headed for the Great Hall. It was early so coffee was a must, just as toast and perhaps a little bit of porridge.

Life had a new start for Hermione Granger.

* * *

She always wondered what it would be like to sit next to the teachers and look down at the students caught up in various conversations. She heard snippets and knew half of the gossip already. Who slept with whom and who broke up with whom. The names were clear in her mind; she just had to associate them with faces.

Severus sat down stiffly, not before touching her shoulder slightly.

"Have you managed to sleep last night, Miss Granger?"

The way they shifted from formal to informal amused her terribly and she sipped her coffee before answering.

"Eventually. I missed you in the morning, though. Just how I have all that time; but everything is starting to look better by the day, don't you think?"

"Minera, your hairstyle is most unnerving."

Hermione choked with coffee and had to cough a couple of times to get rid of the feeling something was stuck in her breathing canals. Minerva threw him her nastiest glares and Hermione was glad to find out she was right: the Headmistress's authority wasn't undermined by her hairstyle.

"I do not care one single bit for the fact you are a Professor, Severus Snape. I was your teacher and you should know better than to criticize my hairstyle."

"I was merely stating the fact that you without your usual appearance is making me rather uncomfortable. You remind me of Celtic female druids with long, dark coloured hair."

Minerva smirked and turned to look at Hermione who was rather caught up in listening to an amorous conversation between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It was unlikely for anything to come out of the rumors but she knew better than to question fate's unpredictable ways. Especially when, in her opinion, it was a huge load of crap.

First class for Slytherin would be Potions, together with Gryffindors. Animosity was still there but it was far less than in her school days. She finished her coffee and stood up, informing Severus she would wait in the Potions classroom.

"The wards..."

"I'll have fun deciphering you, Professor Snape. Have a splendid first day, Headmistress."

She bowed slightly and headed for the huge doors, trying to sort out what the wards to the class would be.

* * *

Fighting remnants of the Dark Lord's underground reign was quite fun for the most famous pair of Aurors. Both were on the list of The Kingdom's most eligible bachelors and it was ironic to think one would give the other the greatest deal of pleasure while they were on wait for contrabandists to show up.

Harry's mouth was doing wonders for Draco's general state of mind as it moved up and down on the blonde's erection. His tongue swirled around the shaft, licking tenderly droplets of precum, rejoicing in the familiar taste.

Nipping at the base, he gave a particular languorously lick and had Draco came undone, muffling his moans of pleasure and filling Harry's mouth completely. The dark haired wizard stood up and cast a quick Cooling charm over himself to try to ease his tension.

Draco was about to protest but the passionate gaze Potter gave to the gate they had been watching for quite some time told him pleasure would come after.

"We've got company."

* * *

Minerva watched the reaction of the Head of International Relationships Department watch her in fascination. It had been a rather long time since anybody regarded her in that manner. She silently thanked Hermione for opening her mind.

Twisting a long strand of hair, she looked the man in the eye and with just a little bit of frowning, a teaching habit, no doubt, she managed to convince him that Russians were not really suited to teach in England.

* * *

"Potions will not be mocked around the halls of this school any longer. I am expecting you to respect this subject, as bad as you will all be at it. And you will because Potions requires more than just mixing ingredients together. It is a fine art and you will treat potion making as such. Now I will read all your names and you will rise and present your face to me. I am confident I will be able to remember all of the potential disasters I will have to face during the following seven years."

The class went smooth, smoother than Hermione ever thought it would go. Of course, Snape scared Gryffindors but she proudly admitted Slytherins were uneasy as well. She would tease Severus to no end that the first cauldron to be destroyed belonged to a Slytherin.

Hermione stood up and gathered all the parchment used for notes at the end of the lesson. She piled everything neatly and nodded formally to her former professor. She observed him and would continue observing other teaching methods. Her thesis was based on different ways of opening young minds.

Minerva met her in the Great Hall where she cleared some space. It was unoccupied as everyone was still at their respective classes.

"I have a great deal of faith in you, Hermione and I expect you to amaze me just like you have done all those years back, in your first Transfiguration class ever."

Hermione nodded and took out her wand, readying herself for whatever was that Minerva had in mind.

"You need a good warm-up first so I will give you an exercise. I shall conjure different objects and you will have to transfigure them promptly when you hear the name of the respective request. Clear? Good."

Hermione did everything as asked and was quite taken aback when she felt the familiar vibe of a non-verbal spell being cast at her. She managed to dodge it just in time and reciprocated, feeling her fire return slowly in her veins. She was officially back and meant serious business.

Thirty minutes later they were both disheveled and panting while their robes were thrown aside. House elves provided them with drinks and they started sparring again. The doors opened and Severus Snape's brooding figure walked in, waving his wand to close the door. His robes ever the billowing ones, he halted in front of Hermione and looked her spitefully in the eye.

"You and your bloody Gryffindors will drive me insane!"

It took a full moment for the information to register and she fought back the laughter that threatened to surface.

"What now, Severus? What happened now? I was doing something and I was quite caught up with it."

"Then do it with me. Merlin knows I need either a good duel or... never mind. Wands at ready, Miss Granger and prepare to lose!"

"Damn it, it was a girl only fight, Severus!"

Minerva's voice boomed in the Great Hall and they all knew it was just a tease.

"Shut up, I'm just slightly masculine. But I do giggle and squeal and get periods. Now fight me, Hermione!"

It was hard to concentrate but she found her way through the distraction. With precise movements, she cast spell after spell, hex after hex, ducking in time from his well-placed ones. A particular powerful spell was casted in front of her and she couldn't avoid it in time. She did the only human thing possible and shielded herself with her hands. She never expected to create a shield with her bare hands but she was known to surprise herself.

Severus declared it a tie and Hermione conjured an armchair for him to watch her further studying.

"You will become an Animagus both because I require it of you but also because I know you will be able to do it. What you need to know is that the process takes up a lot of concentration. You need to clear your mind just like a Legilimens or an Occlumens would do. Severus can-"

"She is a skilled Legilimens, as well as an excellent Occlumens, Minerva; I took care of that back when we were kept in Grimmauld Place. It was quite boring at times so I thought it would help her."

"This is wonderful! We will work with common transfiguration for a couple of months until I am sure you will master your own technique. After Christmas we'll move on to living organisms while working with Animagus transfiguration as well. I am deeply afraid you will finish earlier than planned."

"Have you registered the apprenticeship?"

"Via owl."

"You can go and change, Minerva. I will clean everything around here and fix the damages. I promise you that if you decide to tie your hair up more than that, I will forget of my respect and of my supposedly rigid relationship with you and hex you in front of the students."

The Headmistress turned into the renowned strict teacher everybody feared and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Hermione.

"You should never talk like that to you superiors. Five points from Gryffindor for too much wit. And ten points for being Gryffindor enough to dare and untie my hair."

Severus slapped his forehead dramatically while the two women shared a smile and a wave.

* * *

A whole month into the school year, Hermione felt more alive than spent most of her time in the library, reading everything that was available about Transfiguration. Madam Pince gave up trying to make her leave so she merely allowed her to work late and to set up the wards. It was often she would find the witch in the morning scribbling furiously and drawing diagrams.

Her birthday had been a friendly affair. She celebrated it with Severus, Minerva, the Malfoys and Harry at Grimmauld place and received mainly books as presents; the only exception was a perfume from Severus. She reckoned it was his own creation and she swore she felt his own scent in it. She loved it, because somehow it suited her so good.

Students welcomed her with a great deal of enthusiasm. They stopped her on the hallways to find out more about the war from a serious source. She answered all the questions patiently, sighing at the innuendos about her relationship with Harry. She discovered it was easier to talk about Ron and Ginny when she knew Severus was alive; when she was heading to the dungeons to watch him teach.

Her training with Minerva went from good to excellent in only a matter of lessons. She was more attracted to the subject with each day and she would study any insignificant notation she could get her hands on. She was working only with objects, moving from basic transfiguration to extremely complex, having to work with bookshelves, walls and huge boulders. She would walk around and just change things into different objects to Peeves's great pleasure and to Flich's incredible annoyance.

* * *

November brought rain and an owl inviting her in London to talk about the terms under which the contract with Witch Weekly would be done. First weekend of November had her marching down the path to Hogsmeade, with her cloak billowing behind in a familiar way. She used a rain-repelling spell and as soon as she exited the grounds she Apparated behind the Leaky Cauldron. She walked for a couple of minutes before she reached a glossy building and entered it.

The interior was suitable for a women's periodical but not overdone. The walls were painted in a warm shade of violet, creating a nice contrast with the plushy white armchairs. She headed to the little desk where a witch dressed in colourful dress robes welcomed her and showed her to the office of the senior editor. It was all Muggle looking to her but she knew the magic put behind the magazine was serious. The editor stood up as she entered and hung her cloak. Her robes were black with discreet green and silver, as to remind her of who she cared for.

"Mathilda Screeser, I am most pleased to meet you, Miss Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione, I'm not entirely that old."

"I agree with that. Mathilda sounds so much better."

The woman was in her mid thirties and she wore simple dark red dress robes, avoiding showing too much skin. It was the proper way to do business and Hermione found herself drawn towards the woman's common sense. She accepted tea and sat down, listening to Mathilda.

"I have always been fascinated with your schoolwork, as well as with your evolution during stressful times. Those months after the war ended we have tried to contact you numerous times. Since you never answered and chose to ignore our offers, I figured you just needed time to rebuild your life. Are you ready, Hermione?"

"You thought well, Mathilda. Deaths were thrown in my face and I needed to mourn. I will be honest, had it not been for recent events that occurred in my life, I would still smoke all day long, listening to Muggle music and petting my cat like an old maid."

"We should be thankful to those events for giving Hermione Granger back to the world then, shouldn't we? Now, I will give you my view of the photos as well as the article that I will personally write."

"All ears."

"I want you to emanate power through all your pores. I want you to be defying and I want you to play the dominatrix with the world a little bit. A combination of sensual and cruel, of ancient clothes and modern attitude. We will play with your hair, try to darken it so it creates a contrast with your eyes. We will go for black and allow it to come back to its natural colour in time."

"That sounds perfect. I am ready when you are."

"How about signing the contract and start working after that? It's barely 11 am; we still have plenty of time for documents and a fast lunch."

The parchment reeked of magic and Hermione read it quickly before signing it. It was a typical two parties binding contract. They ate their salads in silence and moved to the basement of the building where they would start working.

* * *

"I'm nervous. I can't stop thinking about how she is doing, it's becoming more unnerving with each second-"

"Potter... Shut it. In case you haven't noticed, we're trying to think here."

"It's useless, I can't stop. I need a snake to talk to."

Snape looked at Draco and rolled his eyes in sheer exasperation. Wizards' Chess was not supposed to be played in the same room with someone who won't stop talking. He sighed and turned to face the Gryffindor.

"Sit, Harry. I will tell you a story. You remember, I hope, when I told you about my meditational periods, when I used to talk to your father and try to sort things out. Some apologies were offered and we are considered to be at peace with the past. I have promised James that I would tell you some stories about them, about us."

He poured himself tea and kept talking, knowing he had both his and Draco's attention.

"I was able, after my near dying experience, to see and chat for what seemed an eternity to those who held a special place in my life, be it good or bad. I half-expected to see your mother that night, however, your father appeared right beside me and pulled me to a bench. We talked; he claimed he was a different person, although he still had that impossible hair. He claimed all of us were children back then and that he was, in a way, sorry for taking Lily away from me. Then your godfather started braiding my hair and I quite lost it. You see, I started laughing so hard, I scared them both. They told me I had to go back and take care of you so I did. Lupin promised, however, that we would get the chance to speak again."

Harry had his eyes glued to his former Professor's lips, as if his words were surreal. Snape noticed the look on his face and went on with his story.

"I went to Tibet after I was strong enough to manage it. I introduced myself in the art of meditation and with its help I was able to talk with the Marauders again. I don't want you to believe, Potter, that I have a soft spot for any of them, except, maybe for your mother, who will always be my dear friend. I'd rather say we get along for the sake of a war that we won, for your sake and, as Black – ok, fine! – Sirius, emphasized, even for Miss Granger's sake. You know, I have the strong impression there are repressed feelings he has there... Do you have any idea if-"

Harry's eyes were teary and his hand was touching his hair absentmindedly.

"Don't cry, foolish boy. Emotional Gryffindors! Don't..."

He sat up and awkwardly patted Harry's shoulder; for an unknown reason, the boy took that as an invitation to let his tears fall freely and all Severus could do, under Draco's severe look, was to try his best to comfort the blonde's lover.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I completely forgot about the line breaks. Sorry about that.

* * *

A person she supposed was the equivalent of a stylist in Muggle world greeted her. The woman's name was Stephanie and she explained to Hermione she would keep her attire simple at work, thus creating a real contrast with her important job. She asked Hermione to sit and their fun began.

Considering the Gryffindor's hair length was just right, Stephanie proceeded with the darkening potion. She said it would last only a couple of weeks, after which her natural colour would return to normal. Her black curls were well defined and Steph gathered them in a stylish fashion, combining a bun with a ponytail, allowing strands to fall freely.

Her make-up was strong, complying with the general idea of strength that they agreed on. Stephanie used black and green as main shades, enhancing the intensity of her look with a lash-curling charm. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, defining her eyes. Going against any rule of make-up, her lips were painted with blood red, making her feel like a seductress.

Her attire was breathtaking. The upper part was a corset half covering her breasts. It was well tied giving her a royal charm. She thought of Narcissa and decided the woman would definitely love it. The green and silver colours were a reminder of her latest friends. The dress reminded her briefly of Scarlett, with its puffy, laced bottom, pooling at her feet, allowing only occasional glimpses of her dark green stilettos. Her overall look was incredible; she resembled a whore, a business woman and a cunning Slytherin, while keeping her Gryffindor pride. She decided she was all that, be it on the outside or on the inside.

She was asked to sit and stand, all the time smirking at something that was not there. She did her best to imagine Severus somewhere in midair, after she had just won an argument. It worked like a charm and she found herself falling in love with the familiar expression on _her_ face.

Her most precious picture, though, was the one where she sat down on a chair, with a French cigarette in her hand, blowing smoke that was charmed to curl like a snake. With her eyes half closed and her Patronus coiled around her neck, she would scandalise all Wizarding society.

She could cry and her tears would be of tears of joy but the Hermione she had come to be was not weeping anymore. She was strong and confident. She was back.

* * *

She decided to stop at the Malfoy Manor, despite the rudeness of not having announced beforehand. She figured Narcissa would have tea for her and they would have the time to chat for a couple of minutes. She never expected, however, for Severus to teach Harry how to play Wizarding Chess or Draco to beat his father in the same game.

She entered the room, her high heels still adorning her feet. She sat down and watched them take in her appearance. She knew she looked different and she was half expecting them all to hate it. Narcissa smiled brightly, though, giving her silent approval. Hermione's eyes stopped on Severus's face and she found his impassive expression to be encouraging. So she was pretty. They all looked at her expectantly.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Well... how was it?"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for another week or so before killing me."

"Kill you, Hermione? Oh, Merlin! You wore pink!"

"Harry... I will be crude and it will be somewhat uncalled for but you sounded so bloody gay."

As they all shared a laugh, including Harry, Severus turned to the person on his left.

"Lucius, my friend, we have succeeded. She is Slytherinised."

* * *

She found herself twisting in bed again. She would not call Severus; she knew he had a busy day. It was Monday yet again and he had essays to mark and lessons to plan. She looked at the old clock on the wall. It was two in the morning and the next day she would have training with Minerva. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She got out of bed and used her wand to light the torches in her room. She headed to the door and silently walked down the corridor to Minerva's room. She knocked twice and after hearing her approval, she stepped in.

The Headmistress sat in a chair with a mug of tea in her hands. She raised her eyes and took in Hermione's current state.

"Poor child, you can't sleep again?"

"No. Images keep coming back to me. All the dead, Lupin, Tonks, Ron and oh, Merlin, I will explode!"

She pressed her palms hard on her eyes, willing the images away. She was unsuccessful, she knew as much; she tried it all before and not once had it worked. Minerva stood and grabbed her hands. She took her to the bed and made her lay down, cradling her as if she were a small child.

"Cry, little one, until there is nothing to mourn for tonight."

Hermione listened to her and let her tears fall. They sat there for hours before sleep overtook them both. All that she could remember was Minerva's teary eyes and her soft features. As her eyes closed, the first rays of the sun entered the room and she could feel fresh tears fall even in her sleep.

* * *

First thing she noticed was that she was alone in Minerva's bed. It was seven thirty and she decided she would not sleep anymore. Classes started at eight thirty so she had a whole hour to shower and grab something to eat.

The Great Hall silenced as she entered but resumed the constant chatting as soon as she smiled. She took her seat, next to Minerva and smothered her unruly hair once more. It was useless, she was Harry's female version or at least her hair decided it would play that role.

"Good morning. Minerva."

"Hermione."

Severus stopped sipping his coffee and looked at Hermione, noticing her red and puffy eyes, her crazy hair and her tired features. He stood and walked around the Headmistress's chair, stopping behind her apprentice. He bent down and spoke his concern.

"Why didn't you call me, you foolish girl?"

"I didn't want to disturb you; I know fully well how busy this period is for you with upcoming tests and all. I thought I would manage."

"You came to me though, child, didn't you?"

"That was uncalled for, Minerva, and you know it. Now I will never hear the end of it."

"You thought Minerva wouldn't be busy?"

"Not to the extent you were, anyway. I didn't really expect her to be fully awake, I just tried my luck."

Severus raised to his full height, his imposing self intimidating all the students.

"Don't be disappointed, I thought it was for your own good..."

"What about _your_ own good, witch? First two periods I have Gryffindor and Slytherin second year. You will lecture them about the dragon parts. I want you to make me proud, Miss Granger." He bent again and whispered in her ear, making her shudder. "Scare them, Miss Granger, like I have taught you so many times. Do it and tell me how you feel."

He stood and left, his robes billowing behind him.

"How the Hell does he do that?"

Minerva snorted into her pumpkin juice and watched as her students, one by one, stood up and headed to their classes. The food disappeared and Minerva used her wand to move the tables to the side. The centre of the Great Hall was now empty and her current Master conjured a Muggle runway. They both climbed the stairs and stood at the beginning of it.

"I have tried to find it out myself, for years. Dumbledore called me jealous and he had to duel me for it. You see, Hermione, I taught him. Even though I was quite young back then, I still remembered the way he grew up, the way he took on the wrong side and I was the first after Dumbledore to welcome him back. From the first day he started teaching, he used his robes to intimidate students. As you found out, years later, it worked. Now, it took me time to find out but it all lies in the way you wear your robes."

"I see you have given it a lot of thought. Do I sense a hidden crush I might want to know about?"

"Five points from... Slytherin, yes, for your cheek, Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed out loud pointing to the tiny piece of embroidery, clearly stating she was in Gryffindor.

"I will pretend like I did not see that. Usually, Hermione, your robes would stay the slightest bit opened and a hanging quite low on your shoulders."

"Minerva, I can't button them up completely, I will choke and die."

"No, no... You can leave them open, as long as they are in their proper place on the shoulders. Add a little bit of that woman hip swaying to your usual walk and you have the perfect effect. Give it a try. And Hermione... you have to mean it. You are the best, you are mean and you are important. You are going to teach dunderheads and you are SO much more important than that."

Hermione nodded gravely and turned to face the runway completely. She straightened her robes and left the four buttons as they were, revealing her skin in a sensual and mysterious way. She walked, the sound of her flat shoes echoing through the stillness of the empty room. Her blood rushed through her veins and she knew she was going to be a good teacher. She would make all those students respect her. She would make them study because she was the best that ever was.

As she strode back she conjured a chair and placed it behind Minerva.

"Sit, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva, obviously enjoying the way Hermione chose to play, sat and watched her supposed professor.

"What are the most important three ingredients in the brewing of Polyjuice potion, Miss McGonagall?"

Evidently caught off guard, Minerva looked appalled and tried to answer but upon realising she had no idea, she shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"Oh, isn't that charming? Our star student doesn't know a basic question. How inconvenient, isn't it so?"

They heard a light chuckle coming from one of the walls and they both turned to see Albus Dumbledore currently residing on a grass plot, trying to suppress his laughter. Hermione watched as Minerva's lips became a thin line and she stood up, walking slowly to the paining.

"You think this is funny, don't you Mister Dumbledore? Our little act seems funny to you, doesn't it? I want to see you in my office in five minutes. Go!"

She watched Dumbledore disappear from the paining and turned to her apprentice.

"I love doing this, I really do. I want you to know, Hermione; I haven't felt that bad since I was in first year. Now if you will excuse me, I have a little something to talk to our beloved Headmaster. Just because he is not alive doesn't mean he can patronise me. I'll show him relationship..."

Minerva headed to a hidden door and in a minute she was gone. Hermione sighed and removed the runway, levitating the tables back in their original places. She transfigured the chair in a mug, charming the word "DOMINATRIX" to appear on its surface and left it at Minerva's place at the table. She stopped in the restroom for a minute, applying some light make up to strengthen her gaze and used one of the emergency charms to tame her hair. Partially.

After she changed her colour, she was anxious to find out what the general opinion about the darker shade. Minerva was positively thrilled and Severus confessed to her as they walked back from the gate that it brought out her darker side.

As she walked down the hallway, she could do no more than agree.

* * *

She waited for the ring of the bell and she sighed deeply, straightening her robes yet again. She opened the door to the Potions class and strode in, looking Snape straight in the face as he watched her robes billowing with a small smirk.

"Good morning Professor Snape."

"Professor Granger."

He nodded and she turned to face the students who watched her in awe.

"Good morning."

They needed thirty seconds to react and eventually they answered in a timidly choired "Good morning Professor Granger."

"It took you lot long enough to react. I would have thought you know how to show respect by now."

She crossed her arms and stared at a Slytherin whose eyes were glued to hers. Eventually, he looked down and she smirked. Snape sat at his desk, marking essays, apparently paying no attention whatsoever to her.

"I am here today to question, as well as lecture you about the importance of dragon parts in Potions brewing. Can anyone tell me what its main use is?"

"Scales are used to create Strengthening Potions."

Snape raised his eyes and looked at her back. He wanted to see her reaction; he wanted to know whether she learned anything at all.

She frowned and looked around, recognizing the person who spoke as the one who locked eyes with her earlier.

"I will have you know, Mister..."

"Flint."

"...that speaking without raising your hand in this class shall not be tolerated. Five points from Slytherin. Does anybody else want to talk?"

She watched a girl with her hand rose high, almost jumping up and down in her seat. She seemed vaguely familiar... Eventually, she grew tired of the girl's constant movement and threw her a dark look.

"Refrain from having a panic attack, Miss..."

"Abbott."

She could hear Snape snort lightly in his paper and she suddenly remembered. Miss Abbott reminded her of herself. The way she would jump up and down in her chair, the way she annoyed Snape beyond belief... she wanted to check one more thing.

"Miss Abbott, since you so nicely developed an unhealthy passion for your chair, would you grace us with you answer?"

"Dragon blood was used in several poisons during medieval times before it was discovered by Augustus Pine in 1634 that, if stirred counterclockwise instead of the regular clockwise fashion, the blood would lose the poisonous qualities and enhance its strengthening ones."

Slightly out of breath, the thin girl smiled. Her hair was messy, tied in a bun and Hermione saw as much as possible of herself in the girl. With a slight difference: she would read everything from at least two sources. She fondly remembered learning the exact same thing. She had, however, the belief that she should double check.

"You are wrong, Miss Abbott."

The girl's face fell and all her classmates, including Slytherins, gasped in shock.

"It was discovered in 1629, as the discoverer himself noted in his diary. Tell me, Miss Abbott, where did Augustus Pine live?"

"He did not have a place of his own, as he travelled all the time."

"Ah, you see, you are wrong again. Mister Burke, I would like to see the note you have just received, if you please."

She heard the boy turn to his classmate and ask him quietly.

"How did she do it?"

"You seem to forget that every teacher that walks these hallways has been a student once."

She read the note and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"As much as I fail to see the importance of discussing this in a Potions class, yes, I did use Hair Darkening Potion recently. What I want to know, Mister Burke, is why you would be interested in this..."

"It makes you look Slytherin."

"Repeat, Mister Burke. Facing me, not the floor. I highly doubt the floor teaches you."

"It makes you look Slytherin."

"Considering my current installment, I will consider it a compliment. Miss Abbott, Augustus Pine thought of his deceased wife's cottage to be his home and would return there twice a year. Regardless of what part of a dragon we discuss, each and every one's importance is high in certain areas of potions brewing. Their main outcome is similar and closely related to the strength area. Why, I wonder-"

She stopped for a dramatic sigh, remembering her first class with Snape, when he berated them all.

"-aren't you all copying this?"

She looked up abruptly, finding Flint and Abbott in a fierce argument about darkening potion and its components. She moved silently behind them as they remained unaware of her position. She bent slowly, whispering right between their heated heads.

"Ten points from each for disregarding my directions. Mister Flint, she is also right. Chameleon tail, sliced, not cubed, is used for that particular potion. Five points for Gryffindor, Miss Abbott."

She moved to the front of the classroom, her shoes echoing again. She ignored Snape's gaze on the back of her hair, refusing to feel intimidated.

"Dragon heart is used in wands, as you all know. There are uses for it in potions albeit in only one potion and its use is limited to the side containing the stone."

Hermione continued teaching them in a steady, calm, voice, occasionally taking points from both houses for apparently no reason. She knew, however, that Snape would understand her reasoning. They were reckless, they refused to pay attention and they tried to entertain each other with bad jokes. Towards the end she finished her lecture and stood straight in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I realise my surname is not Snape and that I don't walk the hallways by different silly nicknames. Do not, however, underestimate me. I expect two feet and a half of research about a potion using one part of a dragon. I will check for similarities between the writing styles and believe me, I will make you suffer."

The bell rang and she raised her voice over the ruckus.

"SIT! Miss Abbott, see me at lunch. Class dismissed, now get out of here!"

She watched them leave and as the last of them closed the door, she turned to Severus.

"Free?"

"Until first period after lunch."

She sat on one of the desks, unbuttoning her robes only to reveal the silver shirt she wore underneath and which had, as well, a couple of buttons out of order.

"Tell me, Professor, how did you feel?"

"I felt unoriginal and... bloody intimidating. I can't wait to be a teacher. You tell me now, Professor, how did I look?"

"Hot. You looked hot. You cannot image how well your bossy attitude combines with a teaching position. If I have you teach my Slytherin seven year, you will receive at least a dozen proposals and you will offer at least a dozen detentions. Considering they are a pure-blood supremacy haunted house, Hermione, I would say that speaks volumes."

"Why are you so sure of my success among your students, Severus?"

"You are my hot, female version. That sums it up. Tell me; don't you think Miss Abbott looks familiar?"

"Don't even go there... I was smarter, though, right? Tell me I was smarter, Severus, tell me..."

She pouted but Snape chose to ignore her.

"Look at her essay, Hermione. She is quite smart."

"But I was smarter, tell me... Say I was smarter. Severus... Please, do say I was smarter..."

She was downright whining, driving Severus mad with a mix of emotions. He stood up and walked in front of her desk. He approached her ear and whispered softly:

"You are the most intelligent person I know and you were, indeed, smarter than her."

She smiled, composing her expression to keep herself from showing how his words affected her. Together, they headed to his office for tea and biscuits.

* * *

As they turned right to walk to his office, they came to see one of the scenes that would become familiar in time. Draco was leaning against the wall with Harry kissing his neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. Draco tried his hardest to stifle the moans that were threatening to escape his bitten lips.

"DETENTION! Fornicating on the corridors! Inacceptable! Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, I want to see you both in my office now!"

They both jumped and expected McGonagall. Instead, they received the most terrifying look that even combined with mirth, succeeded in scaring them. Hermione had her hands on her hips and her nostrils were flaring.

"Merlin, Hermione, you scared the living shit out of us!"

"I will have to remind you that calling a Professor by their given name is a crime that is punished with bone breaking hugs and nice presents for upcoming Christmas. And oh, dear Merlin! Was that the s word?"

She smirked at their bemused expressions and once she got in front of them, turned each cheek so they could both kiss her. It was only Draco's extreme rudeness that gave him the possibility to kiss her mouth instead. He licked his lips and spoke in a fake content manner.

"I have always fantasised of kissing a teacher on the lips..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him towards her. She kissed him, this time fully, teasing his lips thoroughly. Eventually, she let go of his robes and straightened her own. She turned to the amused expressions of the other two important people in her life.

"I will make sure to pass the information to Sybil, Draco. I am sure she will be delighted that such a fine young man shows his interest for her. Come now, Severus promised us all tea."

Draco needed assistance to move from the hallway, still bemused by what occurred. Upon entering, he turned to Snape and asked him in a grave voice.

"What have we done? She would... you and then there is Harry and who _is_ that?"

Severus's smirk was the only answer he received.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy to see this still presents an interest.

* * *

Once lunch came, she waited patiently until Miss Abbott made her way to the Great Hall. She nodded and the girl headed towards her.

"Hello, Miss Abbott. I will only keep you for a couple of minutes, I'm sure you must be famished."

"It's alright, Professor."

"I wanted to tell you that your knowledge is quite impressive. Your other teachers told me so and I gathered as much myself during your Potions class. However, Miss Abbott, there is something you don't understand yet. You see, not so long ago, I was a student here. As a Muggle-born, I wanted to prove myself worthy of being here so I read everything that was to be read on various subjects. I learned an important lesson that you need to learn as well. Do you understand, Miss Abbott?"

"Yes, Professor. What was the lesson?"

"Always double check everything you read. For example, what you told me today about Augustus Pine was correct but not complete. You obviously read quite a lot on the subject but you need to check with another source to be able to keep your confidence."

"I see. Thank you Professor. And... I need you to know that I am very proud of being in the same house as you once were. As a matter of fact, I have read everything that was related to your life but it was only so much that I know. I can say I've multiple checked everything and still know nothing."

"Don't worry, the time will come when you will know everything there is to know about me. Maybe later, when you will understand it fully. Now head over to lunch, Miss Abbott. And please, outside the Potions classroom, I am Miss Granger."

She leaned a little towards the girl and smiled.

"It would be Hermione but I'm still scared of Professor Snape. There are things that scare you for life, you see."

"Is it so, Miss Granger?"

She straightened herself and composed her expression in a terrified one, turning to face Snape.

"Oh, no. I-I-I didn't mean that, Professor. I'm sorry, it will not happen again."

Eventually she gave up and laughed but her little charade made a couple of students turn and look at her in awe.

"Please, Miss Granger. Call me Julia. Have a good day."

The girl left and Hermione looked after her. She saw Severus's hand somewhere in her peripheral vision and smiled.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?"

"We should, before Minerva finishes all the cherry pie."

* * *

It was Friday morning when all Hell broke loose, as they say, and Hermione entered the Great Hall just to see all people turn to her. She stopped, blinked for a couple of times and suddenly remembered. She walked to the table as fast as her dignity allowed her and sat down near Minerva, in her usual chair. Severus had yet to come down for breakfast.

"Minerva, did you take the magazine that was supposed to be mine?"

"Oh, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up for so little. "

"Give it to me, Headmaster, or I will stab you with a fork."

Her voice was dangerous but playful; she grabbed the "Witch Weekly" with a well covered ferocity out of Minerva's hands and stared in awe at the cover. She was staring at her own self. A more confident, almost promiscuous self. It was a picture in which her Patronus was sliding up her arm and reached her neck, coiling gently around it. She smiled and winked at the whoever was reading the cover. She found herself smirking at the prospect of Miss Weasley seeing it.

Severus entered the Great Hall only minutes after she started drinking her coffee. The magazine was back in Minerva's hands and eventually, she grew accustomed to the looks everybody was throwing her. He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. What is wrong with everybody today? I met at least two girls who asked me about my opinion. My opinion on what? Stupid teenagers and their stupid ways of talking and–"

Minerva put the magazine in front of him. Her picture winked at him and he smirked back.

"Oh, _this_ is what happened."

He took it and read the cover "UNREVEALED: HERMIONE GRANGER" then opened it to the first page of the long article.

_Gryffindor's mourning princess is back and she is more dangerous than ever. Changed or simply unrevealed a secret identity, carefully hidden for various reasons? Read further to find out. _

"_I have felt the need to accept Witch Weekly's offer. I can't tell you whether I was hiding myself or not simply because I don't know it myself. The most important thing is that I'm back. I have started my Apprenticeship and the idea of teaching in the place that was once my home is thrilling. I know some of my future students will try to haunt me with this article but they should all remember that authority is a very, very treacherous thing."_

_Talking to Hermione Granger was one of the best experiences in my whole journalistic career. Just looking at a person who survived everything that was thrown at her encouraged me to smile more often. Not to mention the fact that she is probably the most intelligent person to breathe after Albus Dumbledore. _

"_Tell me more about Severus Snape."_

"_I wouldn't answer unless he was one of the reasons I am here today. I respect people's privacy, unlike some of my closest friends... Yes, Potter, I mean you."_

"_He pushed you into coming here?"_

"_The only thing he pushed me into was survival. You see, contrary to the popular belief, I was not having a torrid affair with Professor Snape during the war. I know teenager hormones will suffer after reading this, because of the romantic side of it al, but we were never involved. We had a professional relationship and, I like to believe, we were friends. You see, we had to refrain from killing each other in order to get our tasks done. Eventually, after sarcastic remarks we discovered we share opinions over many issues. Hence our friendship. At one point, pressured by everything I had to get done, I developed a dependency. He was the one to suffer my withdrawal's effects."_

"_What stopped you from becoming involved?"_

"_Honestly, Mathilda, you're an intelligent person. You need certain factors in order to become involved with somebody. I don't know... attraction perhaps? Whatever we had was purely platonic. Then people died and Harry was unreachable. Out of everybody that I lost, his death hit me the hardest. You don't expect someone that intelligent to die. I partly hated him for that, actually."_

"_So when he came back..."_

"_When he came back, I came back with him. Now we duel occasionally to relieve stress. I've been Slytherinised, apparently."_

"_Is he the reason for your Patronus change?"_

"_And here I thought this interview was about me. How inconsiderate of me to believe that!"_

_She laughs and winks at me playfully. I can't help but believe that indeed, Hermione Granger is back. We meet again for the rest of the interview on a windy Thursday and once again, I can't help but smile as she does the same. It feels sort of addictive._

"_Tell me more about your current activity at Hogwarts."_

"_What is there to say? I don't know to what extent is this known but I am following an apprenticeship with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, my dear friend who is as sweet as honey when she wants to and as sour as a Pepper-up Potion when she needs to. This at least, I am sure is well known. After all, so many of your readers passed through her Transfiguration class."_

"_Oh, yes. I remember that alright. At one point I wanted to throw myself off a broom to keep from failing her class. How is the dear lady?"_

"_We're starting to make real progress; with her, I mean. For instance, I have succeeded in convincing her to let her hair looser. The effects were immediate."_

"_It was rumoured at one point that you were planning on taking an apprenticeship in both Transfigurations and Potions. Is that true?"_

"_I start to regret that I didn't follow a journalistic career. You people seem to know everything that happens. Indeed, it crossed my mind to follow an apprenticeship in Potions."_

"_What stopped you?"_

"_I realized that upon completing a Potions apprenticeship, I would have to fight Severus for the job. And that would be against everything I tried so hard to obtain. Besides, I am allowed to observe his teaching methods, along with other professors'. I was allowed to teach a Potions class to second year Gryffindors and Slytherins and I found it more entertaining than anything. I can assure you I am more than happy with my choice of a future career. Besides… Merlin knows I couldn't live off of Draco's money until the end of time. On the other hand, I think I could."_

_She laughs and I can't help but wonder where were all those snide remarks Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were famous for. So I ask her about it._

"_Oh, they're still there! You see, I might get hexed for this but I'll tell you nonetheless. I was the first from the Order to accept Draco. I fought for him to be at least accepted if not befriended. When he gave me the talk, something made me believe him and later, I was the one to make him my friend. When Severus died, as I took on putting it, he was there for me. He was there for Harry and I both. And now… things are somewhat different but in the end, he's still a Slytherin jerk and I'm still a Gryffindor butt-head. It's some sort of consensus."_

"_How much of a Gryffindor are you now, Hermione?"_

"_Oh, I see. Well, I still am a Gryffindor at heart. I'd say that I've simply enhanced my abilities to the point where I can easily cover any Slytherin traits. I can be brave and cunning; all in a day's work."_

"_Speaking of Harry how is the Boy-Who-Won faring these days?"_

_She shows a knowing smirk; a feature that I am sure would make Draco Malfoy proud._

"_He's doing well for a prick. Really now, he's happier than I have seen him in a long while. Since the war was still going, as a matter of fact. Even with the stress back then, there was some sort of completion that was ought to be felt with so many people working together for the same cause. Now he's got a great job, something he has always wanted to do."_

_She smirks again and I could swear she knows more than she lets on. But then again, she's Hermione Granger; of course she knows more than she lets on. _

"_Just one more question: How do you plan on spending this Christmas?"_

"_It will be the first Christmas after my resurrection so naturally, it will be just like old times. Lots of people, Molly Weasley and I cooking like crazy, Quidditch and bets whether this year I'll finally play or not."_

_I asked her before she left my office to do well in her apprenticeship. Next year my little Rose is starting Hogwarts and she could do with a good Transfiguration teacher. She smiled and walked out. Call me crazy but as I finished reading my notes again, I couldn't help but pick one of her half smoked cigarettes and add it to my collection of memories of great people. You know, for when I'll be old and wrinkled. Not that it will ever happen, mind you. _

The photos of her flew in front of Severus's eyes in the same manner life does before you die. She wore a warm smile and became dangerous with only a flick of the page. She could be anything she wanted to be. And yet she chose to be his friend.

Snape stood and handed the magazine to Minerva. He turned and headed to the door without a word. Behind him, the students were still looking at Hermione's photos and failed to notice his hasty leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva looked at Hermione for a brief moment before transforming in her Animagus form and moving at top speed towards him. The moment his hand touched the door of the Great Hall he felt claws in his leg. He sighed and looked down; knowing what was there to see.

"Let me go, Minerva."

The cat kept staring at him.

"Fine, follow me outside for a walk. How exactly do you expect us to have a conversation when you meow?"

"You were supposed to do the talking and I the listening. It will work fine this way too. Start talking; fast."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Don't play dumb, Severus; it doesn't suit you in the least. How can you leave like that? Do you have any idea how much your approval means to her?"

"It shouldn't."

"It's not a matter of whether it should or not. It does and that's it."

"Nonetheless –"

"Oh, shut it, you imbecile! Listen to me and listen carefully. You made me believe you had somewhat of an epiphany during your time of curing. All you show me now, however, is a box with lesser snide remarks. You are like a frigid old spinster. Once people know she might care for you, you try to seal yourself off like a love letter sent to Voldemort by a virgin. Don't dare to interrupt me, I was your teacher and I can give so much detention with Albus's painting you will think the name Skeeter was a licorice sort! Wrap yourself in silence, hide, hang yourself of brew all day long but don't make her heart ache again. Now walk back in there and tell her something, anything!"

McGonagall turned on her heals and headed back to the Great Hall, took her seat and poured herself some coffee. It was going to be a terribly long day. She ignored Hermione's questioning look and stared at the door until she was sure it would burn down. When Snape finally walked in, several minutes after everybody else went to classes, she allowed herself a small victory smile. She watched him head towards Hermione and bend down to speak in her ear.

"You are the most cunning, vicious and beautiful woman that ever posed in a 'women-gratifying position'. I am most proud to be your friend. As for the Patronus –"

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"What now? Merlin's lack of balls, will it ever end?"

The voice she heard came from the doors to the Great Hall and it echoed painfully. It wasn't a voice she recognised and felt a slight tinge of panic, considering the angry tone of the person speaking. Two seconds later, a short woman, strangely resembling Mrs. Weasley, was strolling furiously towards Hermione. Her obviously dyed blond hair moving chaotically behind her as she walked irregularly, thumping her feet like some rabid beast.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

The woman raised her wand and tied Hermione with invisible threads, to the immense surprise of both Severus and Minerva. They stared openly at her.

"Oh, the drama! Oh, the suspense!" She answered the woman using her sarcastic voice, then turned to her friends and whispered. "Just protection charms please. Severus, remember McNair? I have stress that needs to be relieved. Stay and watch if you like. The charms, please!"

She was used to ordering people around but not them. She wasn't the upfront leader; she never acted that part. She used her wand, hidden in her sleeve and untied herself. Jumping off her seat, she started walking towards the woman who was now breathing heavily both from the effort and the furious state she found herself in; the tables flew to the sides, leaving space for them to duel – it became obvious that was what was going to happen.

"YOU... YOU FAT SLUT!"

Hermione laughed.

"Lady, I've had male friends all my life - naturally I fought all the women I met; there's nothing you can say that will hurt me. What did I do to you?"

"You go away a couple of years and come back a hero! YOU a HERO! And then I read about your affair with Severus. MY SEVERUS!"

Hermione had no chance to answer as she felt the curse coming; dodging in time, she threw a hex back, taking advantage of her vitality. They began chasing each other with curses and jinxes; while hiding behind a conjured wooden board, Hermione found the spare second to glance at Severus who looked appalled by the mere idea and Minerva, who was positively dying of suppressed laughter. She threw a nasty glare to both of them, becoming angrier by the second.

"Snape, is there something you haven't told me? Something that includes Mrs. Buggy who is currently trying to hex me with something she doesn't remember the name of because she is OLD! It's the other way around you stupid cow! Oh, for fuck's sake!"

She jumped out of her hiding spot, disarmed the woman and used vines to tie her down. Walking towards her she grabbed the front part of her robes and pulled her close, breathing down on her face.

"Don't call me fat. Who are you?"

The woman just kept looking at her.

"I asked you a question. Now talk."

"My name is Desdemona Roots."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to pay for taking my Severus!"

"You're sick." She let the woman wobble and walked towards the doors. She seemed to remember something because she turned and backhand slapped the woman with all her force. "And he's not yours!"

She realised the proportions of what she said after she had done it and both Snape and Minerva walked to her, concerned and carefully avoiding any out of order looks. Hermione wiped her brow and addressed Minerva.

"I would like to see your safety regulations. I won't have my children attacked by frustrated old spinsters. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She bowed and strode out of the room, flicking her wand to move the tables back behind her. She knew what she said about Severus was way out of order. She knew he now suspected her affections even more than before. She knew the stress she left out in the lousy fight with the crazed woman was back as raging fury at herself for doing what she did. She walked out of the castle, heading towards the gates. She sent her Patronus to the only person she thought of at the moment.

The response was immediate and she Apparated right away.

* * *

He waited for her at the gates and greeted her with a kiss of her knuckles. She squeezed his fingers back.

"Hermione."

"Lucius, thank you for having me on such short notice."

"Your voice sounded desperate."

She lit a cigarette and started walking by his side towards the door of the mansion.

"I wouldn't call myself desperate... more like needy. If I don't let it out, I'm afraid somebody will get hurt. Draco and Harry are too close to me for the moment and Narcissa was not a viable option. Minerva would push me to the point where I would want to throw her off the Astronomy tower. The only other is... not someone I want to see right now."

She threw the cigarette and walked in when he opened the door for her. She followed him to the basement.

"What did he do?"

* * *

"And then I slapped her and told him Severus is not hers! Like I can control who he wants and what he wants and... fuck it all to Hell! Stupefy!"

She was sweaty, running around the large sparring room, avoiding his well aimed hexes. This was not a simple play; he stunned her once and she got back at him with one of his own. By her calculations, they were going at it for at least two hours and she had to agree that she made a good choice. Upon hearing her words, he stopped and smirked at her.

"You actually slapped her?"

She walked in front of him and stopped when she was close enough.

"Like this."

Raising her hand, she repeated the action on Lucius, just as hard as she did on Desdemona. Although surprised, he slapped her back with as much force as she has. Soon, their wands were on the floor and they were both actually wresting on the floor.

"It doesn't matter you showed emotion; it's not like you are actually in love with him."

She only punched him.

"Oh, fuck. You are, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be? After all that he's put me through and then coming back from the fucking dead and then watching me and looking after me and... stop scratching me for a second, will you?"

"I suppose I would. I'm surprised I haven't seen it before, though."

Lucius pulled her hair and used his foot to put her back on the floor.

"It's all hidden in the shameless flirting I do with everyone and in my natural sarcasm... I'm not all Gryffindor, you know... You asshole!"

She pulled his hair too and dragged him back to stand; she then kneed him in the stomach.

Half hour later, she managed to get him a bruised eye and her lip was broken in two different places. She also sported a bruised cheek while his forehead was cracked open; other wounds included bruises and small cuts. Her shirt was bloody and his was torn.

Another half hour later, they were both panting on the floor; Hermione crawled to the nearest wall and he followed. Both bruised and battered, they smiled and each other. He Accioed a bottle of whisky and she Accioed her cigarettes. She lit one and offered the package to Lucius; he took one and allowed her to light it.

"You'd be surprised at how many wizards and witches smoke."

They shared the bottle, taking turns at drinking. Cigarettes came and went while they engaged in a little contest of using smoke to write insults. They reached letter "s" when the door flew open and Narcissa stood there with Harry, Draco and Severus in tow; they both smiled sheepishly. Their friends and family regarded their torn clothes and did their best to ask questions using facial expressions. The only person that actually talked was Narcissa who, by placing her hands on her hips, managed to obtain the motherly figure that Hermione had only ever seen in Mrs. Weasley.

"What happened here?"

Lucius, slightly inebriated, was the first to answer.

"We had sex."

Finishing his cigarette, he answered seriously this time.

"She wanted to fight, I was available. Simple as that. Hermione, smotherfucker is not an insult."

"I ran out of other insults."

Severus moved towards her and offered her his hand to help her stand. She realised, after trying to maintain equilibrium for a couple of seconds that her right ankle was broken.

"What, Snape is not an insult anymore? I'm downright insulted right now."

She pulled her hand from Snape's and helped Lucius up the best she could. Together, they wobbled up the stairs with the other following closely.

* * *

A/N: I've had this written down for eons; I guess life just took hold of me and I let it slip off my mind. More to come soon, just in case anyone's still reading.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: If there are people still reading this, I'm sorry for the late arrival.

* * *

Finally sitting on the couches in the living room and with Harry gone at his respective job, Draco and Severus were left to see the exact wounds. Draco went first, while examining Hermione who kept smoking slowly, half sitting on one of the couches, smiling at Lucius.

"Broken right ankle, twisted left ankle, something wrong with your kneecaps –"

"Your father thought I'm better used kneeing then standing so he did that..."

"Huge cut on the thigh –"

"I think that's from his teeth."

"No, Hermione, the teeth marks are higher, on your torso."

"Oh well."

"Twisted elbow, small cuts on the upper arms, broken lip, bruised cheek, bleeding cut in palm, a twisted finger?"

"He moved when I tried to stick it –"

"Granger, I don't need to hear the details of the hot steamy sex you shared with Father."

She threw him a nasty glare and then changed her focus on Narcissa, whom she regarded with a secret smile. She kept avoiding Snape.

"In his eye. Honestly, Malfoy, just because you do unmentionable things with Harry, it doesn't mean we all share your preferences for kink."

When Draco moved to fix her broken ankle, she smacked him downright in the head. She then patted tenderly his head in the same spot.

"I apologise, love; it's massive PMS. It hurts like a bitch too."

Draco merely huffed. Snape was next to look at Lucius's wounds, his sarcastic voice activated.

"Twisted left ankle as well, a cut on the calf, actual teeth marks on the thigh. Miss Granger, something you want to share with us?"

She answered this time, still refusing to look at him though.

"I have a fetish for bites. Lupin knows best..."

"Bruises on the abdomen, it looks like she managed to knee you a couple of times. Teeth marks on your chest and upper arm, dislocated shoulder, cracked forehead, bleeding cut on your cheek... I thought wizards used wands to duel?"

"Oh well... You know how things go, Severus: first flowers, then sex. In this case, we stunned each other a couple of times before moving to the physical..."

Snape just rolled his eyes and started working on Lucius's wounds. Hermione moved away from Draco and sat near Snape.

"Move aside, I broke him, I'll fix him. I owe as much to Narcissa."

"Shouldn't he fix you back then?"

Narcissa's voice was mild and insinuating something Hermione didn't want to think of.

"He doesn't owe anything to anyone. I'll fix myself."

Lucius, however, smirked in that unsettling way she knew she could handle; just not then, when she was aching and felt like crying and Severus was so close to her. She had half a thought to curse him when he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Of course I do, Hermione. Didn't you mention that... what was it? Ah, yes: that particularly handsome man whom you used to fight all the time?"

She gritted her teeth and poked him with her wand, forcing a small smile on.

"I'd shut up if I were you, Lucius. My wand can do wonders... as well as cause huge amounts of pain. We all know Draco's taken so stop talking about that silly thing as if it means something. It doesn't."

She moved to his cuts and spoke again, her calm voice so unsettling it made her wonder how exactly she was managing to keep it all in. After a brief scan of recent events, she realised a good fight always helps; that had been her plan from the very beginning, after all.

"I gather the situation back at the castle was taken care of."

It wasn't a question; he still answered though.

"The woman is in an Auror's custody for the time being. For the love of all that's magic, I cannot understand the unhealthy obsession she sported."

Lucius snorted and winced when the action disturbed his wounds.

"Honestly, Severus! As if you don't know how attractive you are to all sorts of freaks. Remember Anne? Or Christina? Now that was unhealthy, my friend…"

Hermione tried to tune the man's voice out but found it was impossible. She figured she could keep her calm and yet gasped audibly when her wand slipped and punctured Lucius's skin almost an inch deeper than a cut. He completely ignored it, however.

"Lucius, don't be a prick. Remember that time you were so drunk you made a pass at Severus? He avoided visiting for a whole month. Or that time your rode around the house naked, drunk and possibly on Muggle medication on a wooden stick horse inviting everyone to join your army?"

"Narcissa…"

"No, no, let he continue, Lucius. It only feels right for Hermione to know –"

"Oh, shut it, Severus! Anne and Christina were nothing compared to the time you had to beg the mirror at that inn to deliver the message to Lucius; and remember it was I that came there, untied you, transfigured the sheets into a robe and got you to the Manor. The look on Draco's face was priceless."

"It was not priceless, Mother. I'm still haunted with the lipstick covered Severus. I was only five, for pity's sake!"

"And still you made fun of him, ever the precocious child."

The two men were silent and bared the expressions of ones who hoped to death the ground would swallow them whole. It was Hermione that finally, unable to contain her laughter, let her head fall forward and rested her forehead on Lucius's knee while her body was rocking with quiet laughter tremors. They all joined in, the air around no longer full of animosity and Severus almost sighed with relief.

"Don't go laughing at others' expense, Granger. Remember when Harry was trying some spell on you and left you in your bra and knickers, hanging upside down in the Quidditch pitch?"

"Of course I remember, Minerva made a point of reminding me how important it was for a young witch such as myself to charm her robes every single morning. She would check on me for half a year before letting it die."

"And that time you charmed the painting opposite the Potions classroom to insult every one that passed it and to declare its love for Severus?"

Snape regarded her with a raised eyebrow while she avoided his eyes skillfully.

"About that… how about we never mention it again? Oh, look! Lucius is as good as new!"

Severus snorted and helped her up, despite her silent protests. He gently pushed her on the couch and examined a cut on her thigh.

"That painting has got to be the ugliest woman in the whole history! I had no idea it was you. I suspected a Gryffindor but I never considered you… Why then?"

"It was right after the incident with my teeth and your snarky comment about how you saw no difference. So I got them straightened out and took a bit of revenge."

"I had to blast the painting to make it stop. How did you charm it?"

"Fifth year basic spell for the insults; the rest was all true. Druella really loved you! Of course, I might have used my incorrigible Dumbledore-like manipulation techniques to spin her that way but essentially, I was good."

"You couldn't find anything else?"

"It wasn't like I could set your robes on fire again, now could I?"

"Again… First year, I don't believe this!"

She laughed heartily and failed to notice he was all done with her healing. Only when he rested his hand on her knee to help himself up from the floor did she observe the absence of pain. She patted his hand for a brief second before thanking him and standing up, looking rather unsure what to do with herself. Draco's voice, unmercifully continued, however.

"Let us not forget the Polyjuice incident back in second year, shall we, Hermione _dear_?"

"Yes, Hermione. Severus mentioned it briefly at some point. I never heard the whole story..."

She swallowed heavily and bit her lip lightly before sighing. She sat back down and looked at the tall ceiling.

"You have to understand things were different back then, you know that. I was an overachieving child with frequent ideas and a huge ego. I might have not changed that much after all. It was the story with the Chamber of Secrets and naturally, given Draco's bragging and his House, I figured he was the Heir. So I brewed it in Myrtle's bathroom and we all took it. I, unfortunately, turned into some sort of feline and the boys took the shapes of Crabbe and Goyle. Needless to say it was a complete failure..."

When she finally faced them she expected disappointment and scorn; she received barely contained amusement and it all fell to pieces when Lucius actually meowed. She dropped her head while the others laughed; it was a highly surreal image. Then she remembered.

"Draco _dearest_... how about I share that story about the Great Hall?"

"Granger, don't you dare! I swear I'll tell Severus about sixth year!"

"You wouldn't!

"Try me!"

"Very well." She coughed lightly and started the story in a somber tone while Draco changed skin shades with an unnatural speed. "I suffered from insomnia most of my life. It was this particular morning of December that I decided to head to the Great Hall earlier to grab something to eat and study some more. As I walked in, there was Draco, sleeping on the professor's table, barely covered with a table cloth, drenched in lipstick and dry whip cream, with some bruises and cuts. And besdide him, in a similar state, were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sleeping sou –"

"Granger broke into your private quarters and read _the_ book."

"Shit."

"You what?"

"He what?"

"What?"

"Fuck."

Narcissa's voice brought order among them and taking turns, they asked their questions.

"I never thought you had it in you to tell them, Draco..."

"Let us go back a little, shall we? Draco, do you care to explain at what point in your life you started believing intercourse in the Great Hall is acceptable?"

"Mother, it was a mistake –"

"Give the boy a break, Cissy. Do I need to remind you about where you and Lucius had passionate sex? How about in the Library? Or the Medical Ward? Or the Quidditch locker rooms? Or my bed?"

"Severus..."

"Beyond the point, yes. Although we'll go back to that soon. Hermione? My quarters? _The_ book?"

"Fuck. Fuck... I... had a small crush, shall we call it? So I needed to understand you on a deeper level. I broke in and read the first thing that looked personal... it so happened it was _the_ book."

"How on earth did you manage to not only break in but leave no magical trace?"

"I... am smart?" She was hopeful he would accept it.

"We know. How?"

"Oh, fine. I researched dark magic for some years and found this spell that would allow me to remove my magical signature. And I used a bit of Legillimency on your wards, brought them to a physical level, sort of Imperioed them. It was difficult to say the least."

"Dark magic. What did it want in return?"

"Remember my week of illness? I had my power drained for a while and had to wait for it to regenerate."

"Were you that desperate to know me? Hated me that much?"

"I might have transformed you into a challenge at some point."

Lucius's voice, impatient with the pair's dialogue, boomed in the intimate conversation.

"What book?"

"Severus wrote short prose and poems time ago."

"Mostly when drunk, I have to add. I wrote them mostly when drunk..."

"That might explain the slurred writing."

"At least you did not read it all."

"Yes, Severus... about that? I did."

"How did you even have time?"

"You were gone that whole night... I fell asleep, woke up, put everything back as it was, replaced your wards, removed my trace and collapsed in front of the Great Hall and you never knew a thing."

"Voldemort? Or was it some random woman, Sev?"

Hermione's temper flared at Lucius specifically chosen words and she fought to keep it in check.

"Dumbledore, you ass. So, Lucius... passionate love making in the Forbidden Forest?"

"So, Severus... strip poker in the Room of Requirement with the Ravenclaws?"

"You were there! Don't be a hypocrite!"

Hermione laughed heartily at their banter when Narcissa interrupted.

"How did Draco know?"

"He found it when he tended to me one night after Voldemort. I made him promise not to tell and apparently, he didn't."

"I meant how he knew about Hermione reading it..."

"We played truth or dare one night, dead drunk during the war and I found out quite a lot about Virgin Mary here."

"That would be enough, Draco. Or we will move out of the mutual comfort area of school time and into the war time; and Merlin, neither of us want to have that talk."

"Scared, Granger?"

"As a matter of fact, Draco-poo, Severus has a class in half an hour and I need to see Minerva and probably apologise."

They said their good byes and left for Hogwarts in a strange combination and affectionate and awkward behaviour.


End file.
